No todo es lo que parece
by Lolipop91
Summary: CAPÍTULO 7 READY! Katara furiosa una bofetada un roce escena ZUTARA! jaja no se dejen guiar mucho por el resumen y mejor entren y lean qué sucede entre estos dos... las cosas están que arden.
1. Chapter 1

Katara se quedó mirando al muchacho fijamente

**N/A: ¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? Es la primera vez que escribo un ff de Avatar Last Airbender así que espero que este primer capítulo no me haya quedado tan mal. Lo escribí ayer y lo quise subir apenas pude para no arrepentirme después je,je,je… Debo reconocer que antes me gustaba Katara & Aang, pero desde que vi el capítulo "**_**La Encrucijada del Destino**_**" cuando Zuko y Katara estaban en las Catacumbas de Cristal… ¡simplemente los amé! ¡Me encantó cómo se veían juntos! Pero bueno, lástima que los creadores no piensen lo mismo ( ¡En fin! Para eso están los fanfics ¿no? Ok. los dejo ahora con el primer cap.! Nos vemos al final!! **

**No todo es lo que parece. **

**Capítulo I: Latidos.**

Habían transcurrido varias semanas desde que Zuko se había unido a ellos. No sabía cómo, pero él de alguna forma se había ido ganando la confianza de cada uno de ellos. Bueno, menos la de una persona. La suya. Por más amable, bondadoso, amigable y simpático que se hubiese vuelto, ella no le creía nada. Estaba dispuesta a desenmascararlo si se le presentaba la ocasión. Ya una vez había confiado en él y la había traicionado. ¡Había estado apunto de curarle aquella cicatriz del rostro con el agua de los Oasis…! "_Ya deja de pensar en eso, Katara"_, se regañó interiormente, _"Olvida todo eso. Olvida que si lo hubieras curado no habrías podido salvar la vida de Aang…"_. ¡¡Cómo lamentaba haber creído en él!! Pero no. Ya no ocurriría nuevamente. Ahora sabía qué tan buen actor podía ser Zuko y no cedería ante sus… engaños.

De pronto, unos golpes en la puerta de su habitación la distrajeron.

-Katara, ¿puedo pasar?-Se escuchó la voz de una joven al otro lado de la puerta de roble.

-Eh… si, adelante Toph.

Se aferró a la toalla que tenía atada a todo su cuerpo pero al instante recordó que su amiga era ciega. En caso de que se le cayera ella no vería nada. Le dio la espalda y comenzó a buscar ropa limpia en el armario. Primera vez en semanas que no dormía tan bien. Siempre era la primera en levantarse y la última en acostarse y ya todo eso le estaba pasando la cuenta. Gracias al cielo que Aang se había dado cuenta de su cansancio y le propuso que algunos días ellos cocinaran y se hicieran cargo de las cosas domésticas para así ella poder descansar un poco más. Claro estaba que ella se negó argumentándole que él tenía que manejar muy bien el fuego-control y convertirse en un maestro Fuego para poder derrotar a Ozai dando fin a las innumerables guerras. Pero no tenía en cuenta que su amigo Avatar no era el único que pensaba así, luego se unieron Sokka y Toph y tuvo que ceder; dos días a la semana ellos se harían cargo de la comida y así ella podría dormir un poco más. Tenía que admitirlo, hacía tiempo que no dormía tan relajada y el trato le había venido como anillo al dedo.

Al escuchar como la puerta se abría, comentó:

-¿Sabes Toph? Hacía tiempo que no me sentía tan descansada. ¡Cómo necesitaba dormir tranquilamente! Me siento como nueva.

-Se te escucha en la voz _Princesa_ _de_ _Azúcar _–le soltó Toph-, suenas más relajada.

Katara rió aún dándole la espalda, mientras sacaba la ropa que se pondría ese día.

-¿Y para qué querías verme? ¿Sucedió algo en la cocina?-Preguntó mientras cerraba las puertas del armario.

-Pues… algo así. Ya sabes, es Sokka, jura que tiene cualidades para cocinar y… bueno, quemó todo el arroz…

-Pídanle a Zuko entonces que los ayude, tengo entendido que sabe cocinar muy bien ¿no? –Soltó la muchacha en tono seco- a lo mejor así tiene oportunidad de envenenarnos a todos y…

-No tengo intención alguna de poner veneno en la comida, bueno, si es que se puede llamar comida a lo que dejó Sokka en el sartén.-Dijo una voz profunda y grave a espaldas de Katara. Ésta dando un fuerte respingo, se volteó y lo miró con rabia y recelos contenidos. Segundos después, cayó en la cuenta de su condición y nerviosa, se apretó la toalla hasta ceñírsele al cuerpo para evitar cualquier "percance".

-¿Qué haces tú acá? –Soltó exasperada- ¡Toph! ¿Por qué no me dijiste que venías con él? ¡Estoy…!

-No exageres tanto princesita, vinimos los dos a pedirte ayuda. No sabemos cómo decirle a Sokka que deje de creerse un buen cocinero y…

-Zuko, ¿podrías irte? –inquirió sin importarle sonar maleducada e interrumpiendo a Toph- por favor.-Agregó en último instante.

-¡Hey! ¿Por qué tiene que irse? –Saltó al instante la chica ciega- es tan parte del grupo como yo, no es muy amable de tu parte Katara que lo corras así del cuarto.

La aludida alzó una ceja en señal de incredulidad, lo miró fijamente a los ojos tratando de intimidarlo pero lo único que logró fue sonrojarse al percatarse de cómo el joven la recorría con la mirada. Las piernas le temblaron ligeramente y algo en su estómago se agitó. Furiosa por su propia reacción ante aquellos ojos color ámbar, caminó hacia él, lo tomó con firmeza del brazo y trató de sacarlo a la fuerza. Sin embargo, Zuko no se movió ni un ápice aunque la toalla que la chica llevaba puesta sí. Gracias a sus rápidos reflejos la sujetó a tiempo y con un fuerte rubor en las mejillas se la amarró al cuerpo fuertemente.

-¿Es que no piensas moverte? ¡Sal de mi habitación!-Le gritó Katara, desesperándose.

-Ejem… -Toph se aclaró la garganta ruidosamente para llamar su atención-, creo que te estás poniendo muy histérica _Princesa de Azúcar,_ ¿qué tienes en contra de Zuko? Él ha cambiado, lo sabemos todos pero tú te esfuerzas en tratarlo mal y tus modales ahora dejan mucho que desear. Lo que tienes que hacer es disculparte con él y empezar desde cero.

La joven Maestra Agua reprimió un bufido. Se cruzó de brazos ignorando el hecho de que la toalla a esa altura revelaba el nacimiento de sus atributos y replicó:

-Yo no me disculparé ante un pervertido por muy príncipe que sea.

-¿QUÉ? ¿Pervertido, YO?-Atinó a repetir el aludido, sorprendido.

-Si… ¿por qué le dices pervertido? Que yo sepa, Zuko no ha intentado sobrepasarse contigo, ni te ha violado, ni te ha…

-¡Por Dios Toph! ¡Estoy solo con una toalla y él ni siquiera me avisó que se encontraba aquí cuando entraron! –Ahora se dirigió a él, con el sonrojo aún presente en su rostro- ¡Mínimo me hubieras saludado al entrar al notar que yo no me había dado cuenta de tu presencia! Pero... ¡argh! ¿Cuándo tú te ibas a comportar como un caballero? Sólo eres un…

-Espera, espera, espera… -la atajó Zuko, recobrando la compostura- Primero, yo no me había dado cuenta que estabas solo con una toalla hasta que te volteaste, y segundo, no eres una chica tan atractiva como para tener deseos de espiarte o algo parecido.-Y acto seguido, se dio la media vuelta y salió del cuarto sin agregar nada más.

Por su parte, Katara se quedó ahí, estupefacta y viéndolo marcharse.

-¡Vaya! Creo que se molestó.-Dijo Toph acercándose a la cama y recostándose sobre ella.

-¿Y por qué? ¡Yo debería ser la molesta! ¡Acaba de decirme fea y…! ¿Y él es el que se molesta?-Expresó la muchacha mientras cerraba la puerta con un movimiento fuertísimo.

-Yo no creo que él piense que seas fea…

-¡Me lo acaba de decir!

-Aún así, no creo que piense eso en realidad de ti. Además, no te dijo "eres fea"…

-No, pero dijo "no eres una chica tan atractiva…" y eso fue una manera indirecta de llamarme fea… pero bueno ¡Da igual lo que piense de mi!

-¿Segura princesita?

-Sí, completamente segura. ¡Y deja de llamarme así Toph!

-Tu corazón se puso muy agitado desde que oíste la voz de Zuko…

Katara la miró y trató de tranquilizarse. Se había olvidado de ese punto. Su amiga podía sentir los latidos de su corazón y no era una buena idea que se percatara de lo acelerado que se ponía su pulso cuando se encontraba cerca del príncipe desterrado. Pero es que ¡él la desesperaba!

-Toph –habló la muchacha en tono más calmado-, me puse así porque me asusté. Me pilló de sorpresa. Yo creía que eras tú solamente la que había entrado y por eso te dije que pasaras. Si hubiera sabido que estabas con _ése_, créeme, no lo dejo pasar hasta estar más presentable. ¿Te imaginas qué hubiera ocurrido si se me cae la toalla o si…?

-El pulso de Zuko se habría acelerado aún más, sólo eso. Así que no te preocupes, estoy segura que él no te haría nada malo… nada sin tu consentimiento claro… -Rió la niña con una sonrisa en los labios.

-¡Muy graciosa Toph! –dijo con sarcasmo la muchacha mientras dejaba caer la toalla y comenzaba a vestirse. A cada instante se miraba en el gran espejo de la habitación observando toda su humanidad y preguntándose interiormente cuán fea la consideraba él.- ¿Tan horrible soy? -Sin darse cuenta, formuló esa pregunta en voz alta mientras se atisbada de pies a cabeza.

-¡Ay _princesita_! –Suspiró la niña aún recostada cómodamente en la cama- ¿por qué no reconoces que te dolió su comentario?

Ella, sin embargo, no respondió y se vistió en silencio. Claro que le había dolido, pero jamás lo reconocería en voz alta. Sabía que no era una hermosura, pero tampoco creía ser alguien feísima, poco agraciada. Suspiró con desánimo. Era obvio que él no pensaba igual. _"No eres una chica tan atractiva como para tener deseos de espiarte o algo parecido". _Aquellas palabras daban vueltas en su cabeza sin parar. ¿Pero por qué le preocupaba? ¡Mejor para ella que él pensara que era fea! Así se le acercaría menos y… se sorprendió al darse cuenta que no quería que eso ocurriera. Por mucho que desconfiara de él le gustaba su cercanía aunque la incomodara en ocasiones.

-Katara –la voz de la bandida ciega la sacó de sus pensamientos-, créeme que Zuko no piensa que eres fea. Te digo esto porque se que de alguna forma hirió tus sentimientos, o tu ego… lo que sea.

-Toph, de verdad, no me interesa.

-Ah, bueno, entonces me callo. –La niña se puso de pie y se acercó a la puerta- Te espero en la cocina para que hables con Sokka y lo pongas en su lugar. No quiero perdérmelo por nada del mundo. -Abrió la puerta y antes de cerrarla agregó- A Zuko también le late fuertemente el corazón cuando está contigo. Piénsalo.

**N/A: ¡Hola, de nuevo! ¿Y, qué les pareció? Sí, se que quizás estuvo medio flojo todo pero es que recién todo comienza… El próximo capítulo (que está en proceso) está mejor pues se sabrá lo que piensa ahora Zuko je,je,je después de este "incidente" P. ¡Qué mala soy! Ojala se animen a dejar algún comentario ¿si? Me gustaría mucho saber qué les ha parecido, qué les gustaría que ocurriera o si tienen alguna idea que proponer para los siguientes capítulos. **

**¡Nos vemos, espero que pronto!**

** Lolipop91**

**PD: Apenas suba el siguiente capítulo, responderé vía e-mail las críticas dejadas avisándoles también la actualización de la historia por lo que me gustaría que las personas que no están inscritas en la página dejen sus ****mails**** si es que quieren respuesta y saber cuándo ha sido subido el siguiente cap. **

**BESSOSS!!**


	2. Capítulo II: Lágrimas

Capítulo II:

**N/A: Hola a todos!! Estoy muy contenta por los reviews que me han llegado T-T qué emoción!! Yo creía que no iba a ser tan bien recibido porque el primer capítulo no me había quedado tan bueno como yo quería… Quiero dar las gracias a: **

**-**GeminiIlion**; -**maga-azul**; -**Variex**; -**LeRosse**; -**Zukara Lovebender**; -**Delaied;

**-**YAKIZUTARA** y especialmente a **Rashel** quien fue mi primer review en este ff.!! **

**Muchísimas gracias a todos, por haberse tomado el tiempo para leer la historia y para dejar un review. Esto último se agradece un montón .'**

**En fin, cambiando de tema, aquí está el segundo capítulo fresquito recién terminado la noche anterior. Aconsejo a los que tienen la memoria frágil (como yo, casi rayando en el alzheimer, es broma, uuhh que humor negro el mío…) que se den una breve pasadita por el cap. anterior para recordar en qué se había quedado la historia… **

**¡¡Nos vemos al final!!**

**Capítulo II: Lágrimas **

Zuko salió de aquella habitación, muy molesto. ¿Quién se creía ella para llamarlo pervertido? ¡Él no era tal cosa! Apoyándose en una pared se tomó la cabeza con ambas manos. Las cosas cada vez se tornaban más complicadas. _Ella_ se las complicaba. Desde el principio le advirtió que no confiaba en él y que a cualquier sospecha ella se encargaría de él. Sin poderlo evitar, una leve sonrisa surcó sus labios. Katara era tan distinta a Mai, era impredecible y siempre expresaba lo que sentía. La otra muchacha por su parte, era demasiado introvertida para su gusto, demasiado indiferente y fría.

Suspiró. Mai nunca le había provocado sensaciones duraderas y su ausencia no era tan insoportable ni dolorosa como había creído él que sería. Quizás se debía al poco tiempo que tenía para él mismo. Todo el día estaba ocupado que cuando llegaba la noche se dormía apenas se acostaba. Debía ser por eso que no la extrañaba. No tenía tiempo. Pasaba la mayor parte del día en los alrededores del Templo del Aire del Oeste entrenando a Aang para que aprendiera Fuego-Control y la otra parte, teniendo que lidiar con los comentarios poco amigables de la hermana de Sokka. Y lo que había sucedido hace unos momentos en la habitación de ella no mejoraba para nada la situación. Cerró los ojos fuertemente. No quería que la imagen de ella llegara a su mente. No la quería en su cabeza, sólo conseguiría distraerlo. No sabía cómo ni por qué, pero algunas veces al día se sorprendía pensando en ella, mirándola de reojo o tratando de agradarle. Cosa que no conseguía aún. Y menos lo haría ahora con lo que le había dicho. ¿Por qué había dicho tal barbarie? ¿Por qué semejante mentira? ¡Dios, si lo menos que pensaba de ella era que fuera poco atractiva! Se pasó una mano por el cabello, distraídamente. Toda la culpa la tenía él. Primero que todo, no debió haber entrado a su habitación con Toph sin haberle advertido que él estaba ahí. La imagen de ella envuelta solo con una breve toalla ciñéndose a su cuerpo, a cada curva, lo enloqueció. Por eso había dicho lo que dijo. Sólo para defenderse. Sabía que Katara se había dado cuenta de la forma en que la había mirado y recurriendo a una medida desesperada, soltó aquel comentario tan poco acertado. No quería que nadie, menos ella, supiera, sospechara o intuyera lo que le provocaba su cercanía. Su mera presencia. Ya de por si era complicado tenerla cerca todos los días, vigilándolo recelosamente, para que ahora la hubiese visto semi-desnuda. ¿Cómo podría concentrarse ahora si la tenía grabada en la mente? ¿Cómo mirarla a la cara sin imaginarla sólo con la bendita toalla? _"Zuko, será mejor que te tranquilices. No ha sido nada extraordinario. Olvida lo ocurrido. Sólo piensa en los próximos movimientos que tienes que enseñarle a Aang para que venza a tu padre. Sólo eso. No dejes que ella irrumpa en tu tranquilidad"_, trató de convencerse en su fuero interno. No tenía de qué preocuparse. Con lo que le había dicho estaba más que claro que pensaba que no era una chica muy bonita así que la Maestra Agua olvidaría la forma en que sus ojos la habían recorrido, atribuyéndolo solo a su imaginación. Con aquel pensamiento en la cabeza, el príncipe se sintió más aliviado y menos avergonzado. Lo único que tenía que hacer era no pensar en esa chica. No imaginarla en ninguna forma y no sonrojarse cuando la tuviera cerca. Convencido de que podría llevar a cabo todo eso, se dirigió a la cocina del Templo para reírse un poco de Sokka y de sus escasas aptitudes culinarias.

Al entrar, se alertó al ver humo pero al ver que Aang se hacía cargo, se sentó en una silla y se puso a observar lo que ocurría. Sokka corría de un lado a otro gritando ¡_Fuego_, _Fuego_! con un sartén en la mano desperdigando por todo el lugar arroz quemado que Momo recogía, olía y volvía a tirar. Luego de unos grandes soplidos por parte del Avatar para deshacerse del humo, Sokka se calmó y como si nada hubiese ocurrido se sentó al lado del príncipe con el sartén casi vacío el cual apoyó sobre la mesa.

-A quien engaño, no soy muy bueno en la cocina.

-¿Muy bueno? –Repitió alguien- Yo diría que eres pésimo. Y te lo dice alguien que no puede ver cómo ha quedado la comida, aunque claro que el olor lo dice todo. 

-Toph, tus palabras me animan bastante –masculló el chico de mala gana-, ¿y mi hermana? ¿Aún no despierta?

-Se está vistiendo. Viene en un momento.

"_No pienses en ella, no lo hagas"._

-Bueno, por lo visto tendremos que ir en busca de más comida porque lo último que quedaba se encuentra tirado en el suelo.-Observó Aang mientras bostezaba abiertamente.

-Si quieren voy a buscar algo… quizás encuentre algunas frutas… -Se ofreció Zuko, impaciente.

-No es necesario, gracias –se oyó una voz, suave pero cortante-, aún queda comida en la despensa. Creo que todavía hay algo de arroz y… -Katara se acercó al mueble y lo abrió- patatas.

-Pero con eso alcanzará sólo hasta hoy. ¿Qué pasará mañana y los otros días? ¿Qué haré sin comer? ¡Oh no, moriré! Creo que ya me siento débil… necesito comida…

-¡Para ya Sokka! –Lo interrumpió su hermana en forma brusca-, habrá que ir a buscar más comida pero en la tarde. Tú siéntate ahí y espera. Tendré el desayuno en un momento. Creo que queda pan aún y té también.-Dijo Katara mientras se ponía manos a la obra y comenzaba a limpiar el desastre que su torpe hermano había dejado.

-Yo te ayudo.

-No, gracias Aang, tu siéntate también que ya tendré todo listo. Es solo limpiar un poco, no te preocupes.

Zuko notó cómo la voz de la muchacha se volvía más amable cuando hablaba con el Avatar y sintió algo extraño en su interior.

-Zuko, ¿por qué no ayudas a Katara a preparar el té? –Preguntó Toph mientras se sentaba frente a él- tu tío Iroh lo preparaba muy bien y estoy segura que a ti no te debe de quedar mal.

-¡Qué buena idea! –Apoyó Sokka- ¡Nunca he probado el té de tu tío ni el tuyo! ¡Debe ser mejor que el de mi hermana!

-¡Oye! ¡Mi té no tiene nada de malo!.-Soltó la muchacha frunciendo el ceño ante el comentario de su hermano.

-Mmm… no, pero sabe raro. ¡Que lo haga Zuko ahora! No estaría mal cambiar un poco ¿no crees?

-Como quieras.-Se encogió de hombros la jovencita sin dirigirle siquiera una mirada al Maestro Fuego cuando éste se puso de pie y se acercó a la cocina.

Mientras Katara limpiaba los restos de arroz quemado preguntándose por qué demonios a su hermano se le había ocurrido desayunar arroz cuando aún quedaba pan y había té, Zuko utilizaba sus poderes para obtener la debida temperatura del agua. En más de una ocasión sus miradas se encontraron pero ninguno de los dos pareció darle importancia.

"_Katara, no te pongas nerviosa. Recuerda lo que te dijo. Que no te intimiden sus ojos. Él piensa que no eres atractiva, no tanto para gustarle así que…_ _Espera…_", Caviló la joven, "_¿Quién dice que tienes que gustarle? ¡Primero muerta antes que gustarle a él!"_. Como no paraba de discutir mentalmente no se dio cuenta que estaba cortando el pan demasiado rápido hasta que sintió el filo del cuchillo introducirse dolorosamente en su dedo índice.

-¡Ay!.-Gimió de dolor llevándose el dedo automáticamente a la boca.

-¿Qué sucede? –Zuko se acercó rápidamente a ella- Ven, dame tu mano, déjame ver tu dedo… -Le dijo intentando ayudar mientras la tomaba de la muñeca.

-¡No me toques! –Replicó Katara soltándose de él bruscamente- ¡No necesito tu ayuda, gracias!.-Agregó mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada. Examinó con cuidado la herida de la cual fluía sangre roja y espesa dando a entender que el corte había sido más profundo de lo creído.

-Mmm… Katara… ¿no estarás exagerando mucho?.-Comentó Aang desde la silla en que estaba sentado, mientras la miraba con cautela.

-Me duele ¿qué quieres que haga?

-No… no me refería a eso… sino a… a como trataste a Zuko, él solo quería ayudar… no era necesario que te alejaras de él como si su solo contacto te fuese a quemar... –Continuó el Avatar en forma seria.

-No te preocupes Aang, siempre es así… ya sabes, al borde de los nervios… debe ser porque me teme.-Manifestó el Príncipe en tono evidentemente burlón.

-¿Qué? ¡Repite eso! –Lo encaró- ¡Yo no te tengo miedo alguno!.-Aclaró hecha una fiera mientras se paraba frente a él con la cabeza erguida mirándolo a los ojos ambarinos.

Zuko también le devolvió la mirada, con una ceja alzada mostrando su escepticismo. Por alguna extraña razón, Katara, sin embargo, no pudo sostener por mucho tiempo aquella mirada y la desvió, furiosa.

-Yo no te tengo miedo.-Volvió a repetir ella, con la voz temblorosa producto de la ira que estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

-Como digas.-Fue lo último que dijo el joven de la cicatriz encogiéndose de hombros, antes de comenzar a servir té de jazmín a sus compañeros.

Katara apretó los puños como último esfuerzo para contener su enojo y le dio la espalda. Aún con el dedo sangrando, y sabiendo que no podría curarse hasta que no se calmara pues necesitaba concentrarse, siguió con la tarea de cortar el pan en rebanadas hasta que su hermano abrió la boca:

-Eh… hermanita ¿sabes? No es que tengamos algo en contra de tu sangre, que al fin y al cabo es la misma que corre por mis venas, pero no queremos comer algo que la contenga ¿me entiendes? Tu sangre comienza a caer sobre…

-¡Pues ven tú a hacerlo entonces!.-Explotó la chica dejando de hacer su tarea intempestivamente y salió de la cocina sin importarle empujar a Zuko con el hombro cuando éste estaba depositando una taza sobre la mesa.

Casi corriendo, se encaminó a su habitación, cerró con un portazo y se tiró sobre su cama. Transcurrieron unos segundos para que lágrimas y lágrimas salieran de aquellos ojos color celeste. Sin saber muy bien por qué lloraba, Katara hundió su rostro sobre su almohada y dejó que su tristeza fluyera. ¿Qué ocurría con ella? Jamás le había gritado así a su hermano, bueno, no por un motivo tan tonto. ¿Y por qué tenía tanta rabia acumulada? ¿Y esa tristeza que pugnaba por salir? ¿Qué significaba todo aquello? ¡No comprendía nada! Apretó con vehemencia las mantas que estaban bajo su cuerpo en un vano intento de descargar contra ellas toda su ira, frustración o lo que fuera.

Lo único que sabía era que _ya no soportaba_ estar en un mismo lugar con _él. _La irritaba, la exasperaba y peor aún, la hería. Su mirada, su tono de voz… y los recuerdos. El haber confiado alguna vez en él para después ser vilmente traicionada. Cerró fuertemente los ojos para evitar que más lágrimas se deslizaran por sus ya húmedas mejillas. Hasta ahora no se había percatado de cuánto le había dolido su traición. Y aunque las cosas habían cambiado, para bien, sentía que –con respecto a ella- la cosa no había mejorado mucho. Lo seguía sintiendo un enemigo, más que contra su hermano, Toph y aún contra Aang, era contra ella, contra su persona. Intuía que él tenía el poder para destrozarla, para hacerla sufrir más de lo que ahora sufría. ¿Pero por qué? ¿Quién era él para atribuirle tal poder de adquisición? Su mente estaba hecha un lío.

Y pensar que había despertado tan relajada y tranquila creyendo que el día sería muy bueno…

**N/A: Ok. ok… acepto cualquier tipo de objeto punzante para que me lancen… je, je… si, pobre Katara ¿no? se siente un poquito confundida pero bien "poquito" ja, ja, ja… Ahora anímense y dejen un review ¿si?. Díganme qué les parece la actitud de esta muchacha, opinen sobre lo que quieran del ff, si hubo una coma de más o… (Broma también, no se lo tomen en serio por favor, es que siempre se me van detalles ortográficos). ¡No olviden tampoco dejar sus mails para yo contestarles y avisar la actualización como ya lo hice con los reviews dejados en el cap. anterior!**

**¡¡Muchos saludos, besotes, abrazos!!**

**R E V I E W S ! ! ! ! **

**Lolipop91**


	3. Capítulo III: Una profunda conversación

Capítulo III:

**N/A: ¡Hoola!, ¿cómo están? Hace unos días decidí ver y actualizarme con los capítulos de Avatar the Last Airbender porque no los había visto todos y… bueno, por tiempo me faltaron ver los últimos dos capítulos finales de la serie… aunque creo que es mejor así. Ya me había enterado de cómo terminaría todo y **_**creía**_** que lo había asumido. Craso error. Cuando leí el final (en wikipedia, pues pequé de cobarde) fue… decepcionante. Creo que había guardado esperanzas en que el final cambiaría… respecto a las parejas. Escribo esto porque es la única forma de "desahogarme" de esta frustración y muy fuerte desilusión. Lo reconozco, no me atreví a ver el último capítulo (ni el penúltimo) por temor a ver a Zuko con Mai y… a Katara con Aang. ¡¡No sé cómo me pudo gustar ésa pareja!! Es tan… no lo sé… poco adecuada. No se complementan. Simplemente **_**ya **_**no es de mi agrado. Hubo un capítulo en especial en que me hizo tener esperanzas, aquél en que Katara logra perdonar a Zuko y hasta incluso lo abraza… o antes, cuándo éste la salva de morir aplastada y quedan en una posición algo comprometedora –que por cierto los creadores pasaron por alto-. ¡Tengo rabia! Eso es lo que me sucede. Y cuando éste sentimiento se me pase, creo que sentiré tristeza. Se que es tonto y ridículo sentirse así por una serie de animé, pero no lo puedo evitar pues pasé momentos muy lindos viéndolos y también riéndome. Cada capítulo nuevo me significaba una nueva esperanza para que la relación Zutara avanzara… Claro está que pese al final tan… poco satisfactorio (para mi, no sé para ustedes) seguiré con esta historia y le pondré mucho mas ímpetu y ganas por hacerla cada vez mejor. NO ESTOY CONFORME con las parejas conformadas por lo que tendré que recurrir al recurso de la imaginación para continuar con uno de mis deseos: Zuko&Katara… juntos. Ésta es mi forma de expresar mi opinión, a través de este ff, y estaré orgullosa de leer cualquier ff Zutara porque eso demuestra que **_**éramos**__**muchos**_** los que pensábamos que esta pareja tenía un futuro prometedor. Aunque haya terminado la serie, espero que se sigan publicando ff de esta pareja porque ayudan a mantener la "llamita de esperanza" en nuestros corazones. ¡Al diablo con el final de la serie! Para eso está esta página, para escribir las cosas como nos **_**hubiera**__**gustado**_** que quedasen, teniendo la posibilidad de cambiar la realidad de la serie, aunque ésta ya no sea caricaturizada. **

**Capítulo III: Una profunda conversación.**

-¿Katara…?

La muchacha se movió un poco, aún sin despertar.

Aang depositó la bandeja que había traído sobre el buró y comenzó a moverla suavemente por el hombro.

-Katara, despierta…

-¿Humm?-Murmuró entre sueños.

-Despierta, alguien se robó el collar de tu madre…

-¿QUÉÉÉÉ? –Katara despertó al instante reincorporándose rápidamente mientras se llevaba una mano instintivamente al cuello para saber si su collar estaba en realidad ahí o no. Y lo encontró donde siempre, atado a su cuello.- ¿Pero qué… ?

El joven Avatar comenzó a reírse de una manera que la irritó mucho. A los segundos después cayó en la cuenta que había sido una broma (o una medida desesperada) para despertarla.

-¡No fue gracioso Aang!-Espetó ella frunciendo el entrecejo.

Sin embargo, el chico yacía en el piso agarrándose el estómago debido al fuerte ataque de risa que estaba sintiendo. La morena se cruzó de brazos y esperó a que se tranquilizara.

-Lo… lo siento… Katara… es que como no… despertabas… -Habló con dificultad Aang mientras se levantaba del piso.

-¿Y tenías que asustarme _tanto_ usando el collar de mi madre como pretexto?

-Bueeeno no, pero no se me ocurrió nada más para que despertaras.-Se encogió de hombros. Luego, recordando el porqué de la situación, tomó la bandeja del desayuno y se la pasó.- Vine a dejarte el desayuno ya que después de… de lo ocurrido… -No terminó lo que iba a decir.

Un incómodo silencio se apoderó de la habitación.

-Mmm… gracias, no debiste haberte molestado. Ahora deberías estar entrenando fuego-control con… el _imbécil_ _ese_.-Sin querer, soltó aquellas palabras sorprendiendo tanto a su amigo como a ella misma.

-¿Por… por qué lo odias tanto, Katara?

-Yo no lo odio.-Contestó rápidamente la joven mientras daba un sorbo al té.

-¿Y por qué lo tratas así?

La chica se encogió de hombros sin dar respuesta alguna mientras seguía bebiendo de aquel líquido que se le antojaba realmente exquisito. Frunció el ceño al instante al recordar quién lo había preparado.

-Katara, dime la verdad –la aludida contuvo los deseos de revolear los ojos ante las palabras del Avatar y volvió a levantar la taza para beber, pero esta vez, de manera automática para no tener que mirar a su amigo a la cara-, ¿qué ocurrió entre tú y Zuko para que ahora lo trates…?

La aludida escupió la infusión de jazmín apenas escuchó lo que su amigo pretendía decir.

-¡Entre _él_ y yo nunca ha ocurrido nada! –Exclamó, un tanto desesperada- ¡Simplemente no lo soporto! ¿Es tan difícil de comprender eso, Aang? ¡Además el sentimiento es mutuo! ¡Ni a mi me simpatiza, ni yo a _él_!-Terminó, aliviada de aclarar que _nunca nada _había pasado entre ella y ese… ese incordio.

-Yo no creo eso.

-¿Qué cosa?-Inquirió de inmediato mientras depositaba la bandeja en la mesita que había al lado de la cama; se le había quitado el apetito.

-Que ustedes dos no se simpaticen –Katara esta vez sí revoleó los ojos-, pienso que si se dieran el tiempo para conocerse más…

-Créeme que eso nunca sucederá.-Lo atajó.

-¡Eso es lo que no entiendo! –Aang la miró insistentemente- ¿por qué te niegas a acercarte a él? ¿Por qué no confías en él?

-¿Será porque nos quería matar?.-Respondió ella de forma sarcástica.

-¡Pero eso ya pasó, Katara! ¡Zuko lo único que quiere es redimirse de todo el mal que nos hizo!

-¡Pues no ha hecho mucho que digamos!.-Soltó ella casi en forma despectiva.

-¿Enseñarme fuego-control no es una manera de hacerlo? –El Avatar se quedó mirándola fijamente, pero ella esquivó sus ojos- ¿el ser amable con todos nosotros y dejar sus principios no es demasiado para ti? ¡Katara, por haberse unido a nosotros ahora toda su nación quiere matarlo! ¡Todos piensan que es un traidor y lo quieren muerto! ¿No es suficiente demostración de que ha cambiado?

La muchacha bajó la vista hacia el suelo. Era cierto. Todo lo que Aang había dicho era verdad. Todos pensaban que Zuko había traicionado a su padre al querer ayudar al Avatar, por lo que debía ser asesinado. Era un traidor y en la Nación del Fuego a los traidores había que eliminarlos cuanto antes. ¿No era eso prueba suficiente? El que ahora se hubiese convertido en el maestro Fuego de Aang, que le ayudase para vencer a su _propio _padre ¿no era ya una prueba fehaciente de que había cambiado? ¿Por qué seguía desconfiando de él? ¿Qué más quería ella para convencerse?

-Aang, tú no lo comprenderías… -Dijo en voz baja la morena, suspirando sin saber por qué.

-Ayúdame a comprenderlo entonces –el joven chico se le acercó y se sentó a su lado, sobre la cama-. Dime qué ocurre para entender tu comportamiento con él.

-Es que… pensarás que soy una tonta… -La voz de ella tembló. Estaba a punto de develarle el quid de su tristeza. Aang se daría cuenta que sólo era una persona débil y… quizás nunca confiaría en ella como antes. Pero tenía que hacerlo. Lo _necesitaba. _No quería continuar guardando lo que sentía.

-Juro que no te juzgaré.-Le prometió él, con un tono de voz preocupado.

Katara asintió con la cabeza agradecida, pero sabiendo que eso no podía ser completamente cierto. De alguno u otra forma, él pensaría que había sido ingenua, débil y otras cosas más.

-Verás… ¿recuerdas aquella vez que estuve prisionera en las Catacumbas de Cristal?

-Si, y estabas con Zuko. Estaban solos.-Hizo memoria él, mientras entrecerraba un poco los ojos, expectante por las palabras que su amiga diría.

-Exacto. Yo… yo le grité y le reproché la muerte de mi madre. Hubiera sido una discusión si él me hubiese respondido también de la misma forma, pero no fue así. Zuko reconoció que en eso teníamos algo en común… -hizo una pausa y cerró los ojos fuertemente para evitar que alguna lágrima saliese-, terminé llorando. Por vez primera conversamos de manera tranquila, sin amenazas y esas cosas. Después, comenté algo y él creyó que me refería a su cicatriz. La forma en que sus ojos brillaron al hablar del tema me hicieron darme cuenta que él haría cualquier cosa por librarse de aquella marca. Nunca le vi tal tristeza en el rostro y eso me conmovió. Sin saber por qué realmente –su voz volvió a temblar, y una lágrima indómita se deslizó por su mejilla-, le mencioné que tenía el Agua Sagrada del Polo Norte y le ofrecí curar su cicatriz sabiendo que quizás no podría funcionar… -apenas pudo suprimir un sollozo- yo creía que había cambiado… ¡te lo juro, Aang, yo creí que había cambiado!, –más lágrimas hicieron presencia en su rostro- pero después llegaste tú y los demás y no pude hacerlo… -hizo otra pausa para calmarse un poco-, después al llegar Azula, él se puso de su parte y hasta ahí llegó mi confianza en Zuko –sonrió de forma amarga.- ¡y pensar que estuve a punto de curarlo! ¡Sabiendo que a ti, a mi hermano o a Toph podían sucederles algo! –Se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos- ¡Jamás me lo perdonaré! ¡Cómo tan estúpida, tan ilusa e ingenua! ¿Te imaginas qué hubiera ocurrido si lo hubiera curado? ¡Tú quizás no estarías aquí, no estarías vivo…! –No pudo seguir hablando pues el llanto le bloqueó la garganta. Y la culpa también. Era horrible sentirse así.

De pronto, sintió unos brazos alrededor suyo, luego, un reconfortante abrazo. Sin dudarlo, correspondió al gesto y apoyándose en el hombro de su amigo lloró toda la tristeza que sentía. Toda la culpa salía expelida en forma de lágrimas saladas. Ante sus sollozos, sintió que Aang la abrazaba más fuerte aún pero Katara todavía no sabía qué era lo que pensaba acerca de lo que le había contado. Se separó un poco de él, y enjugándose las lágrimas, lo observó atentamente:

-¿Qué piensas de todo? Dímelo por favor… -La incertidumbre la ponía cada vez más nerviosa.

-Katara –su amigo le tomó la mano en un gesto de comprensión y cariño-, el que hubieras querido curar la cicatriz de Zuko sólo es una prueba de lo buena persona que eres. ¡No tienes por qué sentirte así! Deberías de sentirte orgullosa porque quisiste ayudarlo, pese a todo lo que había hecho él anteriormente…

-Ya una vez confié en él y me traicionó –explicó ella, inmensamente aliviada de que su amigo no la hubiese culpado ni reprochado nada-… no quiero que vuelva a pasar ¿me entiendes?

-O sea, ¿tienes miedo a que Zuko vuelva a hacerlo? ¿En verdad temes eso?

Katara asintió con la cabeza:

-Cuando se puso de parte de Azula y tuvimos que pelear me sentí… -lo pensó un momento- tan tonta, y decepcionada…

-¿Y no quieres volver a sentir eso nuevamente, verdad?

Ella volvió a asentir con la cabeza, sorprendida de lo intuitivo que podía a llegar a ser el chico Avatar.

Él pareció meditar un momento eso, y cuando abrió la boca, pronunció cada palabra en forma lenta y baja:

-¿Y te has preguntado _por_ _qué_ temes tanto volver a sentirte así?

**N/A: Uff!! Pido disculpas por la extensión de la nota de autora al comienzo del capítulo. Ahora, ya más relajada, agradezco por sus reviews a -****Caraan****; -****turkecitah**** (a la que por cierto le debo una disculpa por no haberla nombrado en el capítulo anterior para agradecer los reviews); -****maga-azul****; ****-Variex; -****Delaied****; ****-****Orion no Saga****; -Rashel; -****Zukara Lovebender****; ****-****skarlet3**** y a **

**-****LeRosse**** a quien creí que no volvería a ver en este ff!! Ojala les haya gustado este nuevo capítulo que aunque no demuestra mucho lo Zutara de la historia, es importante por lo menos para nuestra querida Katara. Además, ¿verdad que Aang sería un buen psicólogo? jeje… **

**Vuelvo a reiterar que dejen sus mail para agradecer y avisar las actualizaciones. También no olviden darle al **_**go **_**para escribir algún comentario. Ahora he actualizado más pronto porque estoy de vacaciones de invierno aunque… ¡¡ya me quedan poquitos días T-T para volver al cole!!**

**¡¡Muchos saludos y nos vemos!! **

**Lolipop91**

10


	4. Capítulo IV: Tensión

Capítulo IV:

**N/A: ¡¡Hola a todos!! Lamento la demora de este capítulo pero ya saben lo que pasa cuando uno vuelve a entrar al colegio ¬¬'… ¡en fin! Aquí me tienen y aunque hace días que quería actualizar esta historia, no había podido u.u**

**Mil gracias a todos por leer mi humilde ff, especialmente a los que dejaron un review:**

**-Variex; -****La Verdad Nose Que Poner xD****; -****Rashel Shiru****; -****Bloody-Rose-SaYo-Yuuki****; -****LeRosse****; -Sandra; -****maga-azul****; -****Daphne Potter****; -****Zukara Lovebender****; -****kairi-Sparda**

**Ahora viene el nuevo capítulo, ¡¡espero lo disfruten!! **

**Capítulo IV: Tensión**

Ante la pregunta de su amigo, Katara no supo qué responder. No porque no quisiera, sino que porque no sabía la respuesta. Además, tenía el fuerte presentimiento de que no le gustaría el _porqué_ si es que lo llegaba a averiguar.

Miró a Aang a la cara y se dio cuenta que él estaba preocupado por ella.

-Creo que tengo miedo de volver a sentir eso porque… sería darme cuenta que en quienes deposito mi confianza pueden no ser las adecuadas.-Contestó la morena con veracidad absoluta. Por lo menos, eso era lo que pensaba aunque no estaba muy segura si ese sería el motivo que primaría en sus sentimientos. A lo mejor había _algo más_, otra razón… fuese cual fuese, no quería saberla.

Aang asintió con la cabeza, convencido y satisfecho al escuchar la respuesta.

-¿No estás… molesto o enojado conmigo por lo que estuve a punto de hacer allá en las Catacumbas…? -Le preguntó Katara indecisa, mientras lo observaba atentamente.

-¡Claro que no! Tu sólo querías ayudar a Zuko y… bueno, tu no podías adivinar si él te iba a traicionar o no, al igual que no podías saber si a mi me herirían o no –se encogió de hombros-, yo creo que las cosas pasan por algo, y si en ese entonces sentiste la necesidad de ayudarlo es porque así tenía que ser. Quizás _Agni _quiere que ocurra algo más adelante, no lo sé. De lo único que estoy seguro, Katara, es que no quiero que vuelvas a llorar por lo que sucedió, tú sólo actuaste de buena fe y ¿sabes algo? me siento orgulloso de tenerte como amiga, eres… -movió las manos sin saber como expresarse- una persona extraordinariamente maravillosa. Y… bueno, admito que ahora que sé lo que te ocurrió allá en las Catacumbas, entiendo tu comportamiento con Zuko –se quedó en silencio un momento-, pero aún así… ¿podrías esforzarte en ser más amable con él? ¡No te pido que lleguen a ser amigos! –Agregó al instante al ver que la chica abría la boca para replicar algo-, sé que eso sería algo imposible, pero… por el bien y la convivencia de todo el grupo lo mejor sería que evitaras discutir con él y…

-Lo sé, y lo intentaré.-Aceptó ella, aunque un poco reacia.

-Ya verás que las cosas mejorarán entre ustedes…

-Espera, he dicho que lo intentaré pero no puedo asegurar nada. Él me saca de mis casillas y… te prometo que contaré hasta diez antes de contestarle algo ¿si?

-¡Me parece estupendo! -saltó de alegría Aang, mientras se ponía de pie- ahora debo ir a entrenar con Zuko, me dijo que este día estaría duro el entrenamiento.

-¡Espera, voy contigo! –Ella también se puso de pie- ¡y no me mires así, que yo te dije que trataría de ser más _amable_ con él, pero no que _confiaría_ en él! Tengo que vigilarlo por si trata de hacer algo, además yo también quiero practicar mis movimientos así que lo mejor sería que eligieran un lugar donde halla agua cerca.

El joven Avatar sólo suspiró mientras ponía los ojos en blanco.

-Un momento, ¿no desayunarás? No has comido nada…

-No tengo apetito, quizás después de practicar coma algo. ¡Ahora vamos que ya has perdido mucho tiempo y ya deberías estar entrenando! Zu… Zuko debe de estar esperándote. -Por alguna extraña razón, estuvo a punto de sonrojarse al pronunciar su nombre. Sacudió la cabeza para que la sangre volviese a fluir y no se detuviese en sus mejillas. Temiendo que Aang se pudiera percatar de su leve estado de turbación, se dio la vuelta para recoger la bandeja del desayuno y calmarse. Pero cuando la tuvo en sus manos sintió un agudo dolor y la soltó.

-¡Ay! -Katara miró su mano buscando el punto de dolor y al ver el corte en su dedo recordó que aún no lo había curado. Ya no sangraba pero aún así le dolía.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Olvidé curar mi dedo –contestó, mientras se encogía de hombros y miraba al suelo- ¡vaya!, tendré que limpiar todo esto.-Agregó mientras observaba la bandeja sucia por el té derramado, el pan que no se veía por ningún lado y que debía de estar debajo de la cama y un platillo roto.

-Si quieres te ayudo…

-No, creo que es mejor que vayas a entrenar. Yo luego los alcanzo y recuerda decirle a… a Zuko que sea en un lugar con agua cerca. Apenas termine con esto voy con ustedes.

Aang pareció quedarse pensando en algo, pero después asintió con la cabeza y salió de la habitación.

Katara suspiró sonoramente como si hubiese aguantado respirar por un momento. Si volvía a balbucear el nombre de _él_ estaría en un grave problema. No debía ponerse nerviosa ¡qué estupidez!

Recordando que tenía prisa pues debía practicar sus propios movimientos, con sus poderes sacó un poco de agua que aún le quedaba en la cantimplora y sin mucha dificultad sanó su dedo índice. Acto seguido, se dirigió a la cocina del Templo en busca de algo para limpiar el desastre que había dejado.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Zuko estaba en su cuarto, caminando de un lado a otro, inquieto. No sabía si ir a buscar a Aang o esperarlo en las afueras del Templo. Sabía que el chico se encontraba con Katara pues le había ido a dejar el desayuno después de lo ocurrido en la cocina hace casi ya una media hora.

Se sentó en el borde de su cama y suspiró. Se sentía raro, extraño. A lo mejor no había sido muy adecuado de su parte haberla provocado. No cuando ella parecía no haberle perdonado aún lo ocurrido aquél día en las Catacumbas de Cristal. Cerró los ojos ante el recuerdo. Ella había sido la segunda persona… aparte de su tío Iroh, que había confiado en él. Manera la suya de retribuirlo, sonrió amargamente. Era un imbécil. ¡Cómo se arrepentía de haber tomado la decisión de aliarse con Azula esa vez! Apretó los puños con rabia. No la culpaba que aún sospechara de él. Les había hecho mucho daño y sólo él sabía cuán arrepentido se sentía. Pero ahora había cambiado. Sí, lo había hecho y si su tío estuviera con él se sentiría orgulloso pues había encontrado _su_ _camino_… y _su_ _destino_ también. Aún estaba a tiempo para exonerarse de su culpa, y qué mejor manera si no que ayudando al Avatar, a la persona que había perseguido para capturar y así lograr su propio bienestar al ser reconocido y bienvenido por su padre. Pero ya no. Ahora estaba del bando apropiado y su propósito ya no era egoísta si no que era uno más altruista.

Se puso de pie rápidamente. Se esforzaría al máximo por enseñarle y proporcionarle a Aang los mejores movimientos para poder derrotar a su padre. Y ya no podían perder tiempo. Estuviese donde estuviese ahora el chico Avatar, lo llevaría a entrenar aunque lo que interrumpiese fuese una declaración de amor. Frunció el ceño ante tal pensamiento. Después, sacudió la cabeza para olvidarse de aquello. No debía importarle. De ahora en adelante tenía que centrarse en su misión. Para eso se les había unido; para enseñar fuego-control y no para… perder el tiempo pensando cosas que no venían al caso… y que no eran importantes. ¡Tenía que olvidarse de todo lo que no fuese el combate final contra la Nación del Fuego! Aunque eso incluyese a cierta Maestra Agua…

"_Ya no empieces, sólo concéntrate en las cosas realmente importantes de la situación"_, se recordó fuertemente mientras salía de su cuarto en busca de Aang. Decidió ver primero en la habitación de Toph que era la más cercana, pero estaba vacía. Siguió caminando hasta visualizar otra habitación: la de Katara. Totalmente decidido a no olvidar su verdadero propósito (como Maestro Fuego) en el grupo, se acercó. Pero al ver que la puerta estaba abierta empezó a dudar que Aang estuviese allí. Sin embargo, continuó acercándose y de pronto, se quedó parado en el dintel de la puerta mirando hacia el interior del cuarto, olvidando toda la determinación que anteriormente había adquirido.

Apretó la mandíbula, en un gesto de tensión.

Frente a él, se encontraba una joven que estaba a gatas en el suelo como si estuviese buscando algo. La posición era simplemente… sugerente.

Zuko tragó saliva con dificultad. A su mente llegaron pensamientos no muy puros de lo que podría hacer con la chica en aquella posición…

"_Maldición_", pensó, enojado consigo mismo por el calibre de sus pensamientos y la imaginación que tenía, mientras sentía que su torrente sanguíneo se alteraba.

Trató de mirar hacia otra parte pero sólo quedó en eso; en un intento. La muchacha, aún sin percatarse de que estaba siendo observada se movió un poco. Zuko desvió la mirada al instante, mientras un tenue rubor se hacía presente en su rostro. Ahora ella le daba la espalda levemente mostrándole una vista casi panorámica del lugar donde la espalda pierde su nombre y se le llama por otro.

"_Me siento un pervertido", _pensó, a la vez que trataba de que el sonrojo desapareciera por completo. Tomando aire y recordando para qué había ido a aquel cuarto, le habló:

-¿Puedo… saber qué demonios estás haciendo? -Su voz sonó más ronca de lo que esperaba.

Katara dio un pequeño respingo en el lugar y volteó un poco la cabeza para mirarlo. Zuko, por su parte, rogaba para sus adentros el que ella se reincorporase y saliese de aquella posición tan insinuante.

-Eso no te importa.-Fue la concisa respuesta que recibió y la chica continuó con lo suyo sin moverse un centímetro.

Impaciente e incómodo, el Príncipe desterrado entró en la habitación, se acercó a la cama y se agachó para recoger algo.

-¿Buscabas _esto_? -Inquirió con algo de mofa, mientras le mostraba el pan que ella había estado buscando.

La Maestra Agua se puso de pie y se lo arrebató:

-Gracias.-Le dijo en tono frío sin mirarlo a la cara. Lo puso sobre la bandeja en la cual ya estaban los trozos de porcelana rota del platillo y una taza vacía, y se marchó de la habitación sin agregar nada más dejándolo solo en ella.

Zuko soltó un profundo suspiro. Cerró los ojos y comenzó a respirar pausadamente. ¿Qué ocurría con él? Bastó haberla visto y toda su concentración se había ido al demonio…

-¿Haciendo ejercicios de respiración?

Una voz femenina lo sobresaltó y abrió los ojos, algo asustado.

-Eh… si… -contestó, dubitativo- es que… estoy preparándome para comenzar con el entrenamiento de Aang… -Agregó en última instancia, nervioso.

-¿Ah si? –Toph se apoyó en el marco de la puerta- ¿y por qué siento que tu corazón está latiendo acelerado?

-Es que… no te sentí llegar y cuando me hablaste yo estaba… meditando.-Replicó rápidamente utilizando cualquier argumento que se le venía a la cabeza.

-Mmm… -la jovencita pareció procesar las últimas palabras del chico-, pero yo nunca te había visto meditar antes de empezar con los ejercicios de fuego-control. Es más, ni siquiera sabía que lo hacías.-Soltó ella de manera simple y encogiéndose de hombros.

-Bueeeeno… es que… siempre lo hago en un lugar tranquilo, debe ser por eso que nunca me habías visto. Ya sabes, no puedo meditar en las afueras del Templo por el ruido que hacen los animales salvajes…

-Si, ya veo… pero no me explico por qué estás "meditando" en el cuarto de Katara… y por qué hace unos momentos ella salió de aquí con una expresión muy seria en el rostro y antes que llegara yo ya te sentía… pues, como decirlo… "muy agitado"… ¿me expliqué con claridad? -Terminó Toph con astucia mientras se cruzaba de brazos aún apoyada sobre el dintel de la puerta y con una sonrisa que surcaba sus labios de manera ambigua.

El príncipe sólo atinó a encogerse de hombros, haciéndose el desentendido:

-No sé a que te refieres. Y si no te importa, ahora debo irme, Aang debe estar esperándome para…

-¿Por qué no le dices lo que sientes? -Soltó ella de pronto, frunciendo el ceño dando la impresión de que estaba cansada de la situación.

-¿A quién? –Preguntó él a la vez- ¿a Aang? ¿Qué tengo que decirle a él?

Toph se rió en voz baja, negando con la cabeza.

-No me refería a _pies ligeros _-volvió a reír-, pero si quieres decirle a Aang lo _que_ _sientes_ _por él_… sinceramente pienso que no sería recíproco, ya sabes… no creo que tu le gustes mucho.-Y comenzó a reír a carcajadas.

-¿¿QUÉ?? -Gritó Zuko, asombrado y sin comprender nada.

-¡Hey! No te quejes –dijo Toph ya más calmada-, tu empezaste con todo esto mencionando a Aang –le sonrió burlona-, en realidad no sé por qué lo nombraste a no ser que…

-Toph… -Masculló Zuko con tono amenazante.

-Está bien, está bien, era solo una broma –se encogió de hombros, como quitándole importancia al asunto-. Ahora, no te hagas el tonto que sabes muy bien a lo que me refería. Y repito la pregunta: ¿Por qué no le dices _a Katara_ lo que sientes?

-¡Yo… yo no tengo nada que decirle! -Exclamó él de inmediato.

-Yo creo que sí, y mucho. Lo que hay entre ustedes es muy fuerte y no se debería de ignorar ¿no lo crees?

Un incómodo y profundo silencio se hizo presente en la habitación.

-Mi-mira Toph –balbuceó-, lo único que hay entre… entre _tu_ _amiga_ y yo es… es sólo tensión ¿comprendes? No podemos estar los dos en un mismo lugar sin poder evitar discutir… -Dijo él poniéndose nervioso ante las observaciones que la niña manifestaba.

-¿Tu y Katara no se llevan bien por aquella _tensión_? -Inquirió, como si estuviese comprendiendo algo.

-Mmm… podríamos decir que si.

-Entonces deberían liberar esa tensión que se ha formado entre ustedes. Ahora que lo pienso, tú y ella siempre se ven _tensos_ cuando están cerca, más bien, lo siento. Siento tu pulso cuando Katara se acerca a ti y el corazón de ella late a mil por hora cuando le hablas… -hizo una pausa como si se hubiese quedado pensando en algo. A los segundos después agregó-. ¿Por qué no lo haces con ella y ya? -Replicó como si lo que hubiera dicho fuese algo carente de importancia.

-¿CO-CÓMO? -Bramó Zuko sin dar crédito a sus oídos.

-Si lo hicieran, ya las tensiones entre ustedes desaparecerían y…

-¡Yo no me refería a _ese_ tipo de tensión! -Repuso un alborotado Zuko sin poder creer lo que estaba escuchando.- Ahora me marcho, ya no puedo retrasarme más y sácate esas ideas de la cabeza, que son todas erróneas.-Sin más, pasó por su lado y se alejó de ahí con premura pensando cómo había llegado a tener una conversación de ese tipo con Toph Bei Fong.

N/A: ¿Y bien? ¿Qué les pareció? Estaré esperando sus comentarios, lamento si la cosa va muy lenta jejeje pero es que no me gusta apresurar mucho las cosas, claro que con cada capítulo la relación entre estos dos Maestros va cambiando… (Imagínense una música de suspenso de fondo)… cambia… todo cambia… jajaja… OK. Creo que ya estoy divagando. Ojala que dejen reviews, ¿creen que Zuko fue muy pervertido al pensar esas cosas? jajaja… Les pido sean pacientes, ya tengo casi listo el capítulo 5° pero el colegio me tiene muy atareada (dos pruebas de matemáticas, hacer un video de mis hobbies, disertaciones, ver al chico que me gusta jajaja... olviden eso último ¬¬…) por cierto, ¡¡un saludo a él, que se llama Diego y quien nunca verá esto! jajajaja. Uh… me he ido del tema ¡Lo siento, necesitaba decirlo ya que nadie de mis conocidos ni amigos lo sabe! 


	5. Capítulo V: Desconcentración

Capítulo V:

**N/A: ¡¡Hooolaaa!! Sí, hace tiempo que no me daba una vuelta por acá para actualizar jejeje. Ya está listo el capítulo 5 y espero que les guste. La demora de la actualización se debe simplemente a que mi mente y corazón han estado en otra parte (vaya a saber dónde) y no he podido concentrarme en casi nada. **

**No sé por qué estoy contando esto, total, ustedes vienen a leer ff y no a leer mis experiencias personales, por los que los comprendo si se saltan esta parte=P .**

**A lo mejor a alguno de ustedes le ha pasado que les gusta TANTO alguien que no se lo puede sacar de la cabeza. Nunca antes me había ocurrido algo similar, pero… ¡estuve días flotando entre nubes! Y fue increíble… era una felicidad inexplicable y casi tonta, sino fuera porque el motivo era él... y él no es tonto jajaja. **

**¡Y no me refiero al chico que mencioné en el cap. anterior (Diego)! Noo, si ya se me pasó el "gusto" por él (me duró casi 7 meses, ¡7 meses! Demasiado para mí). Pero no se me pasó así como así, sino que me bastó escuchar la canción "**_**Mi historia entre tus dedos**_**" (de Gian Luca) interpretada por un chico llamado John para quedar boquiabierta y casi babeando. ¡Dios, si él canta hermoso! Sin exagerar, me cautivó, me enamoró y no sé qué más… ¡pero desde ese momento que ya no me lo puedo sacar de la cabeza! Es increíble cómo te puede cambiar la percepción de una persona al oírla cantar… Él va en mi colegio (yo soy del 3° medio "B" y él es del 3° medio "A") y nunca antes lo había visto con "otros ojos" ni oído cantar jamás… ¡con suerte yo sabía su nombre! Pero bueno, ahora que ya no puedo dejar de pensar en él (créanme que es la primera vez que me pasa, es en serio, nunca antes me había sentido tan "cautivada" por un chico) traté de que una amiga mía me ayudase con él (¡¡Te quiero Joss!!) pero me enteré que él está "pinxando" con otra chica (para los que no entendieron esto último, el término "pinxar" es como… eh… estar con alguien, pero no en forma seria… o sea, en cualquier momento te puedes "meter" con otra persona) y hasta ahí quedó mi ilusión… Ya la felicidad inexplicable bajó en un grado considerable y mi ánimo también. Lo único que no cambió fue mi interés por él. Creo que no me hubiera ilusionado tanto si él no me hubiera mirado también… o sea, había intercambio de miradas y esas cosas pero… **

**¡Ya basta! De seguro que los estoy aburriendo a montones. **

**¡¡MIL PERDONES!! Es que es emocionante contar algo importante en tu vida y saber que nadie te juzgará (no lo harán ¿verdad? XD) **

**Ok. Volviendo al tema inicial, este capítulo contiene ciertas escenas de contenido algo "sugerente" pero nada **_**lemon**_**. **

**Muchísimas gracias a todos los que han seguido el ff y se han animado a escribir un review.**

**¡¡Nos vemos al final!!**

_**Dedicado a: John Muñoz**_

**Capítulo V: Desconcentración **

Katara se dirigió hacia donde los chicos estaban entrenando. Sokka practicaba con sus espadas mientras que Toph lo hacía con sus movimientos de tierra-control. De vez en cuando la tierra temblaba fuertemente provocando que Sokka cayera de bruces. Aang y Zuko, por su parte, estaban varios metros más apartados de todos ellos y Katara al instante supo por qué. Ambos jóvenes estaban enfrascados en un difícil combate de fuego contra fuego aunque era muy notorio quién era el más experto en aquella habilidad.

El joven Avatar tenía ciertos problemas para dominar el fuego que provocaba con sus manos y en más de una ocasión había estado a punto de quemarse a si mismo.

La Maestra Agua miró con verdadero asombro los movimientos ágiles y precisos del Príncipe. Estaba muy concentrado en el entrenamiento por lo que pudo aprovechar para mirarlo a su antojo. Desde donde estaba podía percibir la cicatriz en su rostro y pensativa, se preguntó qué le habría ocurrido para que le quedase aquella marca. Observó todas sus facciones y no pudo evitar llegar a la conclusión de que el chico era guapo aún con esa cicatriz presente en él. Una gran llamarada de fuego la hizo salir por un momento de sus cavilaciones y mientras escuchaba a Aang halagar a Zuko por tan buen movimiento, se fijó en sus manos; eran grandes y fuertes y dudaba mucho que aparte de golpear bien, pudieran brindar una caricia en extremo suave.

Desvió la mirada al notar que él pretendía sacarse la camisa para evitar que ésta se quemara por los casi indomables movimientos de Aang.

Cuando continuaron con los ejercicios, Katara aprovechó para seguir con sus observaciones. Sin pensarlo siquiera, sus ojos se posaron sobre la espalda masculina deslizándose por cada centímetro de aquella piel levemente bronceada. Esos hombros amplios y aquellos brazos que denotaban una increíble fuerza la dejaron casi boquiabierta. Jamás había imaginado que Zuko tuviera tan buen físico. Como si quisiera sorprenderla más, el chico –aún peleando con Aang- se volteó un poco dejando a la vista todo su torso. La joven se pasó la lengua por los labios para mojarlos un poco ya que habían quedado secos. Como una caricia, sus ojos azules se deslizaron por sus pectorales bajando por un tórax formidable y deteniéndose en el estómago firme y duro producto del ejercicio. Tragó saliva sin salir todavía del asombro. Ansiosa, descendió aún más la vista hasta encontrarse con los pantalones del muchacho y sonrojándose violentamente, apartó los ojos sintiéndose muy avergonzada. Nunca antes se había dado cuenta del fuerte atractivo masculino que el Maestro Fuego poseía y que tanto efecto hacía en ella como si de un imán se tratase.

Un fuerte movimiento sísmico la sacó de sus pensamientos volviéndola a la realidad. Con mucho sigilo y cuidado, rodeó a ambos chicos para llegar al lago que se encontraba a unos metros de ellos. Sonrió sin alegría. Por lo menos habían encontrado un lugar en que cada uno pudiese practicar sus habilidades sin tener que alejarse demasiado del Templo.

Mientras escuchaba reír a Toph por la nueva caída de su hermano, se desvistió y quedando sólo con la ropa que utilizaba para practicar agua-control, se sumergió en el frío lago. El agua la estremeció por completa y la hizo olvidar –por el momento- lo que había estado pensando (y mirando) anteriormente. Ahora le tocaba a ella concentrarse en sus movimientos. Le era imperioso mejorar si es que aún le quedaban técnicas para perfeccionar y llegar a la cima de lo insuperable.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Zuko miró de reojo hacia el lago. Al instante pagó el error de hacerlo al esquivar con dificultad una llamarada de fuego mandada por el Avatar. No sabía si había sido su imaginación o no el ver a Katara observándolo atentamente. Y ahora que escuchaba el lago (anteriormente quieto) agitándose rápidamente, se preguntó si era ella el motivo de eso.

Atacó con premura a Aang y éste lo esquivó con facilidad. Sonrió satisfecho. O el Avatar era un buen aprendiz o él era un muy buen Maestro. O tal vez eran ambas cosas. Sin embargo, aún el chico no lograba manejar muy bien el elemento y debía practicar, esmerarse y concentrarse para lograr el dominio total.

-Eres muy ágil para esquivar mis ataques –le dijo-, pero aún te falta practicar mucho más. Recuerda que debes concentrarte.

-¿Qué crees que estoy haciendo? -Replicó Aang con el entrecejo fruncido debido al esfuerzo.

Después de esas palabras, continuaron con el combate con más fuerza aún. Zuko al oír nuevamente el ruido del agua, volvió a mirar hacia el lago y se quedó sorprendido con lo que vio. Una muchacha estaba haciendo agua-control con una agilidad y rapidez admirable. Primero hacía esferas de agua que hacía flotar y girar a su alrededor, luego, de un solo movimiento, las transformaba en dos largos y grandes látigos, y terminaba convirtiéndolos en afiladas dagas de hielo que lazaba muy lejos de ella a una distancia considerable. Zuko volvió la vista hacia Aang a tiempo de eludir un fuerte golpe. Con el ceño fruncido le devolvió el ataque mientras se preguntaba si el hecho de que ella estuviese entrenando tan cerca suyo lo desfavorecería de alguna manera. Deshizo ese pensamiento apenas llegó a su cabeza. Era una tontería. No debía importarle eso, sólo tenía que concentrarse en su propio entrenamiento y no el de uno de agua-control.

Con un nuevo movimiento, Zuko estuvo muy cerca de herir a Aang, pero éste persistió en su defensa. No era un fácil contrincante. Ya ambos comenzaban a sudar y sus respiraciones estaban agitadas. El cansancio se estaba haciendo notar pero ninguno de los dos parecía querer rendirse y atacaban con renovadas energías. El joven de la cicatriz arremetió con fuerza contra Aang, impaciente por terminar la confrontación. Pero el chico se movió rápido y no dejó que lograra su cometido. Zuko volvió a atacarlo sin darse por vencido. Estaba desesperándose realmente y deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que todo acabase pues no sabía hasta dónde podría llegar su autocontrol y así no caer en la tentación de posar sus ojos sobre el lago, para ser más exactos, sobre aquella Maestra Agua. "_Es sólo por curiosidad_", se dijo mentalmente.

Mientras daba varios puñetazos de fuego que Aang conseguía evadir con mucha dificultad, aprovechó para atisbar en dirección al lago, otra vez. Sus ojos se deslizaron por toda la silueta femenina en forma apreciadora. Las prendas que llevaba puesta la chica se ceñían contra su cuerpo y Zuko sintió cómo algo en su interior se encendía salvajemente. Se movió con agilidad para evitar caer al suelo debido al nuevo movimiento de tierra que de seguro Toph estaba provocando. Aang hizo lo mismo y continuó esquivando los rápidos golpes cada vez con mayor habilidad.

El Príncipe del Fuego volvió a mirar con disimulo hacia la chica que estaba ahora apenas sumergida en el lago, con el agua un poco más arriba de los talones. Sin darse cuenta, se quedó observando con detenimiento aquellas piernas, luego subió un poco hasta la curva de la cadera y apreció su cintura. Jamás había pensado que la cintura de una chica podía llegar a ser algo tan sensual. Continuó ascendiendo y sus ojos se posaron casi en forma posesiva sobre las curvas femeninas que la prenda húmeda dejaba adivinar. Un fuerte y desconocido deseo _por algo_, lo sorprendió hasta el punto de no lograr esquivar el movimiento de fuego-control de Aang el cual le llegó de lleno en el estómago. Un alarido de dolor escapó de su garganta y acto seguido, cayó de rodillas sobre la tierra.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Katara estaba concentrada haciendo unos complicados movimientos de agua-control cuando un grito de dolor llegó a sus oídos. Alarmada, miró hacia Aang y Zuko y al ver a éste último de rodillas se dirigió hacia ellos saliendo del lago en apenas unos segundos. Cuando llegó hasta él, Aang no paraba de disculparse mientras Sokka murmuraba cosas como "Aang, casi asesinas al hijo del Señor del Fuego" y Toph mostraba un genuino gesto de preocupación.

-Zuko, yo… yo… lo siento, creí que lograrías evitarlo, discúlpame... no… ya me había sucedido antes y… siempre acabo lastimando a alguien… la primera fue Katara y…

-N-no te preocupes, creo que no es nada grave… no me duele… tanto… -Habló con dificultad el muchacho herido, tratando de tranquilizar al Avatar.

-De-déjame ver la quemadura.-Le pidió Katara preocupada a más no poder mientras observaba todos los gestos de dolor en el rostro de Zuko.

-No… no es nada… -Siguió insistiendo él, mientras apenas ya podía articular palabra.

-¿Lo ves, Aang? ¡Casi lo matas! ¡CASI TE CONVIERTES EN UN ASESINO! ¡OH DIOS MIO, TENGO UN AMIGO CASI ASESINO! ¿No seré yo el siguiente, verdad…? -Comenzó a decir Sokka casi con tono paranoico.

-¡Sokka, deja de decir estupideces! -Lo calló Toph visiblemente molesta.

-Zu-Zuko, por favor, déjame ver la herida… -Continuó insistiendo Katara cada vez más preocupada al ver el rostro pálido del príncipe.

Él, sin embargo, sólo negó con la cabeza:

-Ya dije que no es nada… nada tan grave…

-¡Eso ni siquiera tú lo sabes! -Exclamó ella exasperándose.

-Zuko, Katara tiene razón, es necesario ver la quemadura, ella puede curarte y…

El joven herido farfulló algo que nadie pudo entender y fue en ese momento en que Katara se dio cuenta que el asunto era grave.

-¡Por Dios! –Exclamó al escuchar aquellas palabras sin sentido- ¡hay que llevarlo de inmediato al Templo! Creo que… la herida es de gravedad, si no lo fuera no tendría tanta dificultad para hablar con claridad.

Aang y Sokka asintieron y tomándolo cada uno por un lado lo llevaron hacia el interior del Templo mientras Zuko caminaba con complejidad.

-¿Cómo logró Aang herirlo tan gravemente? -inquirió con curiosidad y preocupación Katara a Toph mientras ambas seguían los pasos de los chicos- creía que él todavía no manejaba muy bien el fuego-control… y Zuko realmente es bueno…

-Creo que Zuko se desconcentró –respondió Toph encogiéndose de hombros-, de un momento a otro su corazón comenzó a latir mucho más agitado de lo que estaba antes cuando peleaba con Aang.

-Que extraño… -Comentó ella mientras entraban al Templo y se dirigían a la habitación del chico.

-¿Qué te parece extraño? -Le preguntó la bandida ciega, caminando a su lado.

-Lo que me acabas de contar –la muchacha miró al frente observando al herido-, no lo sé, me da la impresión de que no es de los que se desconcentran con facilidad, menos cuando están entrenando...

-Mmm… -Toph pareció pensar lo que iba a comentar-, yo pienso igual, pero no hay que olvidar que él es un hombre.

Katara miró a su amiga sin comprender:

-¿Y eso qué?

Toph suspiró a la vez que negaba con la cabeza:

-A mi me parece que tú fuiste la razón de su desconcentración, _Princesa de Azúcar_.

Katara, sin embargo, no pudo rebatirle aquella declaración pues ya había entrado a la habitación y Aang y su hermano habían tendido a Zuko boca arriba sobre su cama dejando a la vista la quemadura a un lado de su abdomen. La joven se acercó, e inclinándose un poco sobre la herida, la observó con detenimiento. No era de muy grandes dimensiones pero sí era muy profunda y si no se actuaba con rapidez podría quedarle una cicatriz, otra más.

-Sokka, busca algunos paños. Aang, por favor trae alguna palangana con agua fría y Toph, trae mi cantimplora que está en mi habitación.-Ordenó Katara con un tono que no admitía réplica alguna.

Cuando todos salieron del cuarto en busca de lo que había pedido, ella se sentó al borde de la cama lo más cercana al lugar de la herida. De pronto, Zuko gimió de dolor y ella tuvo unos locos deseos de acariciarle el cabello en un gesto maternal. Pero sólo se limitó a preguntarle con voz suave:

-¿Zuko, me escuchas?

Hubo un momento de silencio en el cual Katara comenzó a preguntarse si estaría desmayado.

-Claro que te escucho… no estoy inconsciente.-Escuchó una voz baja que le respondía.

-¿Te… te duele demasiado? -No sabía por qué, pero al oírlo hablar un intenso sentimiento de alivio la recorrió de pies a cabeza.

-He… pasado por… cosas peores.-Se limitó a contestarle mientras trataba de sentarse.

-¡No, ni siquiera lo pienses! –Katara se movió y poniendo ambas manos en su pecho, lo empujó con determinación hacia la cama impidiendo que se sentara.- Aún no te he curado y…

-¡Yo no necesito que me cures! -La atajó él con seriedad y decisión.

-¡Claro que si! –Insistió ella- ¡y no te muevas! –Agregó al verlo tratar de sentarse-, por favor, es por tu propio bien.-Le rogó ella mirándolo a los ojos aún sin sacar las manos de su torso. Sentía el calor de su piel bajo sus manos y un leve escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. Jamás lo había mirado por tanto tiempo a los ojos y la conexión que se había formado entre ambas miradas era increíble. Lo vio tensar la mandíbula y temerosa de que se hubiese molestado, apartó la vista de aquellos ojos dorados mientras alejaba también sus manos de esa cálida piel.

Cuando Sokka, Aang y Toph llegaron con los implementos, ella se puso manos a la obra. Remojó unos paños con el agua fría de la palangana y con cuidado los depositó sobre la quemadura. Con disimulo observó un gesto de dolor pero se convenció que debía pasar por eso ya que si lo curaba al instante con sus poderes lo más seguro es que la quemadura jamás cicatrizase bien. Debía enfriar los contornos de la herida lo más que pudiera.

Después de varios minutos de estar repitiendo la misma acción, decidió que ya era el momento para comenzar a sanarlo. Tomando el agua de la cantimplora con sus poderes, la guió hasta el abdomen del muchacho y haciendo unos movimientos circulares comenzó con el procedimiento de curación.

A lo mejor pasaron horas, o tal vez simples minutos, pero después de un rato Sokka, Aang y Toph tuvieron que salir de la habitación para preparar el almuerzo y Katara se sorprendió de lo rápido que había pasado el tiempo. Trabajaba con mucho esmero y no quería preguntarse por qué tanta dedicación a una simple quemadura. Bueno, quizás no fuese tan simple, pero era a Zuko a quien estaba sanando… a quien nunca creyó volver a querer sanar…

**OoOoOoOoO**

**N/A: Doy mis profundos agradecimientos a:**

**-****LeRosse****; -Caraan; -****maga-azul****; -lulu; -maria paz; -Azrasel; -Defrento;**

**-****La Verdad Nose Que Poner xD****; -****Alcaudon****; -Variex****; -****lx-haru****; - ****paolyta****; - baneshii y ****youweon**

**¡¡Esperaré sus comentarios y vayan preparándose para el próximo capítulo porque viene con una escena Zutara muy interesante jajajajaja!! **

**BYE!! ***Lolipop91*****


	6. Capítulo VI: Malentendidos

**N/A: Hoolaaaaa a todos!!! Bueno, de regalo de Navidad adelantado, aquí traigo este nuevo capítulo. Espero y les guste, está un poco más largo que los anteriores, comenzaré a alargar más los caps. para agradecerlos los reviews que me han mandado =D. ¿Saben? Estoy feliz, al fin y al cabo, ¡estoy con el chico que mencioné en la nota de autora del capítulo pasado! Para los que leyeron la nota, el "chico cantante" se me declaro o.O jajaja... Y apropósito de eso, muchas gracias a _LeRosse _por el consejo de no dejar a este chico.**

** Bien, ahora espero que disfruten lo que traje, lo escribí con mucho cariño para todos ustedes y espero que la escena ZUTARA les guste. Recuerden: las cosas vienen de a poco, sólo paciencia. **

** Al final nos vemos!!!

* * *

**

**Capítulo VI: **

Zuko volvió a gemir de dolor y Katara se mordió un labio con preocupación al oírlo quejarse.

-Lo siento… no quise…

-No importa… -La interrumpió mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza al sentir el agua hacer contacto con su piel. Era una sensación tan dolorosa que por momentos creía que ella no lo estaba curando sino que lo continuaba quemando.

-Trataré de no hacer que te duela más… -le dijo la chica en voz baja. Cerró los ojos con suavidad y acercando su mano le presionó la herida con delicadeza- ¿ahí está bien? –Abrió los ojos para mirarlo- ¿sientes todavía el dolor?

El príncipe por un corto momento pareció perderse en la profundidad de aquellos ojos azules, pero volvió a la realidad al instante. Asintió con la cabeza sorprendido, porque el dolor iba disminuyendo gradualmente.

Katara sonrió para sí misma, satisfecha.

-¿Ahora reconocerás que sí necesitabas que te curara? -Le preguntó ella de pronto, haciéndole desviar la mirada.

-Sigo diciendo que no lo necesitaba –soltó él, muy obstinado-, lo que estás haciendo sólo acelera el proceso de cicatrización pero yo habría podido sobrevivir sin tener que recurrir a una Maestra Agua… -Y se encogió de hombros.

-¡Eres un arrogante! -Le dijo ella, molesta.

-¡No lo soy…!

-¡Claro que sí! –Lo interrumpió- Dices eso ahora que ya estás casi curado y que sabes que no corres peligro.

-Yo habría podido sanar sin tu ayuda, sólo que hubiera demorado un poco más.-Replicó Zuko mientras la escudriñaba con la mirada.

La chica tenía todo el cabello húmedo cayéndole sobre los hombros, los labios entreabiertos y completamente mojada. Se dio cuenta que ella aún no se había secado ni cambiado de ropa por tener que curarlo a él, y sintió una punzada de culpabilidad.

-¡Entonces cuida de no _desconcentrarte_ nuevamente, porque si vuelves a quemarte yo no estaré dispuesta a curar a un desagradecido como tú! -Alegó Katara terminando la curación justo a tiempo para ponerse de pie, dirigirse a la puerta y salir de ese lugar.

Zuko, no obstante, fue más rápido que ella y demostrando que ya estaba plenamente restablecido, la tomó del brazo impidiendo siquiera que pusiera una mano sobre la manija de la puerta.

-¿A qué te refieres con que me cuide de no desconcentrarme nuevamente? -Le preguntó, mientras entrecerraba los ojos. ¿Acaso ella se había dado cuenta que se había desconcentrado por haberla estado observando? ¡Sólo la había mirado por simple curiosidad ya que nunca había visto a una Maestra-Agua practicar su elemento!

-¡Suéltame! -Intentó soltarse de él pero sólo provocó hacerse daño a si misma.

-Si me contestas te dejaré ir –la tomó de ambos brazos-, ¿qué quisiste decir con eso?

-Na-nada, olvídalo… -La joven aún seguía intentando soltarse de sus manos pero lo único que provocaba era acercarse más a él.

-¿No vas a querer que crea que dijiste eso sólo por decir? -Dijo él mientras de manera inconsciente posaba sus ojos sobre los labios de ella.

-¡Me da lo mismo si me crees o no! –le gritó, desesperada por alejarse de él pues su acercamiento y la forma en que Zuko la miraba le producía un extraño cosquilleo en el estómago y le hacía temblar las piernas hasta el punto de temer que no la pudiesen sostener por mucho más tiempo.- ¿Quieres soltarme?

El príncipe dejó de mirar sus labios y suspiró cansadamente, pero sin soltarla ni un centímetro, le murmuró:

-Bien, si no quieres explicarme por qué dijiste eso, no te obligaré a hacerlo –asombrado, vio cómo la chica lo miraba desafiante casi diciéndole con los ojos "Atrévete a intentar obligarme a hacer algo"-, pero de todas formas te debo un gran favor. Muchas gracias por curarme.-Le agradeció con sinceridad.

Katara no atinó a decir nada, sólo asintió con la cabeza pues se había quedado sin palabras. Nunca creyó que él le daría las gracias con tanta sinceridad pintada en el rostro, en sus ojos. Cuando éstos hicieron contacto con los suyos, sumado a la sensación de aquellas manos tomándola firmemente por los brazos, las piernas le temblaron peligrosamente y Zuko dándose cuenta de aquello, con una mano la agarró por la cintura atrayéndola hacia él por completo. Katara apoyó débilmente las manos sobre el pecho desnudo y un fuerte estremecimiento le recorrió la espina dorsal, placenteramente. Aunque se sentía tan débil que las piernas apenas podían soportar su propio peso, el estar estrechada al cuerpo cálido y atlético del joven la hizo estremecer gratamente.

-¿Te encuentras bien? -La interrogó Zuko aún asiéndola por la cintura y mirándole el rostro, dudoso.

-S-si… sólo me… siento un poco cansada… y débil –contestó-, creo que fue por…

-La curación... Sí, lo supuse.-Dijo él terminando la oración. Preguntándose qué debía hacer con ella en aquel estado, decidió que lo mejor era que se recostara para que descansara un momento.

-Creo que deberías descansar para reponer tus energías. ¿Puedes caminar?

-S-si…

Zuko sin soltarla, la ayudó a llegar a la cama en que minutos antes él había estado tendido. Se inclinó un poco para recostarla pero no se había dado cuenta que Katara le había pasado ambas manos por el cuello para afirmarse mejor y al depositarla sobre la cama, cayó sobre ella accidentalmente.

Su cuerpo cubrió por completo el de ella, pero en un rápido reflejo, puso ambas manos a los lados para sostenerse y evitar caerle encima con todo su peso. Sentía las prendas húmedas de la chica haciendo contacto con su cálida piel y al bajar su rostro, quedó sólo a centímetros del de ella. Su respiración se volvió más agitada producto del peso que estaba sosteniendo con sus manos y cada vez que aspiraba y exhalaba el aire, podía sentir las curvas de la Maestra Agua haciendo pleno contacto con su torso. Un cosquilleo se hizo presente en los miembros de su cuerpo y por su mente pasó la loca idea de inclinarse sobre aquel rostro…

* * *

**OoOoOoOoO**

Katara no podía creer lo que estaba ocurriendo. Podía sentir el peso de Zuko sobre su propio cuerpo y era una sensación muy extraña pero agradable. Sabía que él estaba sosteniéndose con ayuda de los brazos pero eso no evitaba el hecho de que sus cuerpos entrasen en tanto contacto. Intentando salir de aquella posición, trató de moverse pero lo único que provocó fue que sus cuerpos hicieran más contacto de lo que hacían antes. Un torbellino de sensaciones placenteras llegó a su cuerpo haciéndola estremecer. Un leve suspiro se escapó de sus labios y completamente avergonzada, alzó los ojos para encontrarse con los dorados de él, que en ese entonces la miraban fijamente. Al verlo fruncir el ceño y notar cómo su mandíbula se tensaba, Katara comprendió que él estaba teniendo una lucha interna. Sus ojos se lo demostraban, parecían querer quemarla por el fuego que transmitían…

Ambos jóvenes desviaron la mirada al escuchar cómo la puerta de la habitación se abría, seguida de una fuerte exclamación:

-¡PERO QUÉ DEMONIOS PASA AQUÍ! –Gritó alguien- ¿QUÉ LE ESTÁS HACIENDO A MI HERMANITA MALDI…?

-¡No Sokka, no es lo que parece! -Contestó al instante Katara, mientras Zuko se ponía de pie y le tendía la mano para ayudarla a reincorporarse.

-¡Y más encima lo tomas de la mano! -Continuó el muchacho, completamente escandalizado.

-Oye, Soka, yo… -empezó a decir Zuko- no es lo que estás pensando…

-¿Y qué sabes tú lo que estoy pensando _maldito_ _depravado_? –miró a su alrededor como buscando algo. Lo único que encontró fue un florero y tomándolo, comenzó a blandirlo como si fuese una espada- ¡Prepárate porque de ésta no te salvas!

-No estarás hablando en serio… -Dijo Katara como si no creyese lo que sus ojos veían. Después, miró a Zuko y éste le devolvió la mirada encogiéndose de hombros dándole a entender que estaba tan sorprendida como ella.

-¡Claro que lo estoy haciendo, y más serio que nunca! –comenzó a acercarse al Príncipe con el florero por delante, mirándolo amenazante- ¡ahora pagarás por querer _pervertir _a mi hermana…!

El aludido esquivó con facilidad los golpes de Sokka mientras trataba de explicarle lo ocurrido:

-¡Estás muy equivocado, fue un accidente…!

-¿Alguien puede decirme qué está pasando acá? -Aang entró a la habitación seguido de Toph mientras observaba a Sokka con un florero en la mano y amenazando a Zuko.

-¡Pues éste _degenerado_ estaba atentando contra la… contra la _virtud _de mi hermana!

-¿QUÉ? ¡Eso no es cierto! -Exclamaron al unísono Zuko y Katara, sonrojados.

-¡Los acabo de ver! –Continuó Sokka- ¡Te… te vi ahí en la cama con ella! -Replicó a la vez que señalaba con el florero la cama del chico.

-¿Eso es cierto… Zuko? -Inquirió Aang frunciendo el entrecejo pasando la vista primero sobre él y después sobre Katara.

El muchacho se pasó una mano por el cabello en un gesto de nerviosismo, a la vez que asentía con la cabeza y explicaba:

-No fue a propósito, lo digo en serio. Fue un accidente…

-¡Un accidente! –repitió el otro muchacho de la Tribu Agua, escéptico- ¡No vas a engañarme, no pudo ser un "accidente" porque estabas _encima_ de Katara!

-Sokka, no es para tanto –le soltó su hermana, muy molesta.- Zuko sólo estaba ayudándome a recostarme porque no me sentía bien y…

-¡JA, y esperas que crea eso! –La atajó con brusquedad- ¡Si yo no hubiera llegado a tiempo él ahora estaría desvistiéndote, NO LO NIEGUES…! -Agregó en tono acusatorio mientras volvía a dirigirse a Zuko para atacarlo con el florero.

-¿Puedes dejar de ser tan estúpido por una vez en tu vida, Sokka? –Ahora la que gritó fue Katara- ¡Jamás has estado tan equivocado! -Le espetó ella, furiosa, interponiéndose entre su hermano y el otro chico.

-¿Y por qué lo defiendes tanto? ¡Claro, ibas a acostarte con él! ¡En serio, Katara, nunca creí que fueras…!

-¡¡YA CÁLLATE DE UNA VEZ POR TODAS!! –vociferó ella con todas sus fuerzas, con un violento movimiento le arrebató el florero de las manos y lo tiró sobre la cama- ¡Ahora me vas a escuchar quieras o no!

-Si, a mi también me gustaría que explicaras lo que sucedió en realidad.-Comentó Aang, un poco sombrío.

Katara asintió con la cabeza a la vez que trataba de calmarse un poco. Zuko, aún algo aterrado por lo que había sucedido, se cruzó de brazos. ¿Por qué le pasaban esas cosas a él? Miró a la joven y ella a su vez también lo miró; ambos desviaron la mirada al instante.

-¡Y además se miran descaradamente en mis narices…!

-Sokka, estás exagerando.-Lo interrumpió el chico Avatar, aunque en su rostro se percibía cierta inquietud.

-Empieza, _Princesa de Azúcar, _antes que el cabeza hueca de tu hermano continúe haciendo el ridículo y me haga temer por su salud mental.-Habló Toph, con una extraña sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro.

-Bien –Katara suspiró-, eh… ¿por dónde empiezo?... –se movió nerviosa-, yo… después de curar a Zuko estaba por irme cuando… -Lo miró significativamente, recordando el por qué no se había marchado de ahí. No tenía caso explicar los detalles ni mencionar que el Maestro Fuego la había tomado de los brazos exigiéndole una explicación y acercándola peligrosamente a él… -cuando de repente me sentí muy débil y cansada… mis piernas comenzaron a temblar y estuve a punto de caerme sino… -dudó un momento- sino hubiera sido por Zuko. Él me ayudó a llegar a su cama y… y sin querer ambos caímos sobre ella –un violento calor la invadió al recordar el momento- y… fue sólo eso. Luego llegaste tú y comenzaste a gritar como un demente cosas que no venían al caso.-Terminó Katara dirigiéndole a su hermano una mirada recriminadora.

Un denso silencio se apropió de la habitación. Todos parecían estar procesando las palabras de la joven Maestra Agua y Zuko se movió intranquilo. Simplemente quería que se lo tragara la tierra.

-Bien… yo… si es así lo que ocurrió… -Sokka habló con más tranquilidad- entonces me disculpo, con ambos, pero en especial contigo Zuko… -Dijo muy apenado.

-Olvídalo –se encogió de hombros, aliviado de que todo se hubiese aclarado. Nunca se había encontrado en una situación tan comprometedora-. Además, no sé cómo pudiste creer que tu hermana y yo… -Dejó la frase sin terminar.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso? –Katara lo miró fijamente a los ojos.- ¡Ah, claro, ya recuerdo! –Añadió al instante- ¡Soy _muy_ _poco atractiva _para estar con un Príncipe! ¿Verdad? -Replicó ella, secamente.

-Y aquí vamos de nuevo… -Murmuró en voz baja Toph, cruzándose de brazos.

-Yo… yo no quise decir eso… -Contestó dubitativo Zuko, sin entender por qué ahora comenzaba a ser atacado verbalmente por ella.

-¿De qué están hablando? -Exigió saber de inmediato Sokka con el ceño fruncido, receloso.

Fue Toph quien le respondió:

-Es que en la mañana Zuko le dijo a Katara que "no era muy atractiva" y eso a ella le dolió aunque no lo quiera admitir.

-¡Eso es mentira! –Se apresuró a decir la muchacha de ojos azules- ¡Me da precisamente igual lo que piense de mi ese… ese _arrogante_!

Zuko le dirigió una mirada fulminante.

-¿Entonces por qué piensas que no podrías estar con él? –le preguntó Toph, sonriendo con más ganas- Acabas de decir que eres poco atractiva para estar con un Prínci…

-¡Eso fue un sarcasmo! –la interrumpió- además, primero muerta antes que querer estar con él.-Dijo mientras lo indicaba con el dedo índice, sonrojada.

-Y yo preferiría estar con Appa antes que contigo.-La voz fría de Zuko le provocó un efecto similar a como si alguien le hubiese vaciado un balde de agua helada en la cabeza.

-¿A si? ¡Pues harían una estupenda pareja ya que Appa es _macho_! –Ironizó ella débilmente, mientras sentía cómo el piso se movía bajo sus pies.

Segundos después, la chica se desmayó ante ellos y evitando que cayese al suelo de forma violenta, Zuko rápidamente alcanzó a tomarla en sus brazos en medio de un grito de preocupación de Sokka y Aang.

-Creo que necesita descansar. Debe estar muy debilitada.-Observó él mientras la recostaba en su cama con suma delicadeza.

-Tienes razón –convino Aang-, recuerdo que Katara no quiso desayunar, y eso, sumado a que practicó mucho sus movimientos de agua-control y después tuvo que curarte… es un gran gasto de energía vital -todos se acercaron a la cama y el Avatar le tomó la mano-. Está helada.-Agregó, preocupado.-Hay que sacarle la ropa. Está toda húmeda…

-¡Toph, hazlo tú! -Dijo sin pensarlo dos veces Sokka.

-¡Claro, como puedo _ver _sin dificultad! –Soltó la chica ciega- ¡que lo haga Zuko, él tiene más confianza con ella!

-¿QUÉ? ¿Estás loca? –Zuko la miró horrorizado.

-Tú eres el único que la puede ayudar…

-¡Él ni nadie que no sea una chica desvestirá a mi hermana! -Soltó de pronto Sokka, muy celoso.

-Pero Zuko realmente es el único que puede ayudar a Katara… -Fue Aang quien pronunció esas palabras, sorprendiendo tanto al aludido como a Sokka.

-¿Qué dices, Aang? ¿Estás de acuerdo a que él la desvista y… y la vea des...?

-¡Claro que no! –contestó el Avatar acaloradamente-. Yo me refería a que Zuko es el único que puede ayudar a Katara… por ahora. Ya que Toph por razones obvias no puede desvestirla, lo mejor y más aconsejable en este caso es que Zuko con sus habilidades de fuego-control la ayude a secarse sin tener que llegar al extremo de des-desnudar… la.-Explicó el chico algo avergonzado.

-Mmm… supongo que tienes razón… -reconoció Sokka, mientras observaba a su hermana tendida sobre la cama y luego miraba a Zuko-, ¡pero me quedaré aquí para vigilar!

-¿Vigilar qué, Sokka? –Preguntó Toph entre risas- ¿acaso piensas que Zuko podría aprovecharse del estado de inconciencia de Katara?

-¡Yo nunca…! -Comenzó a decir el Príncipe.

-Lo sabemos, Zuko, -lo interrumpió Aang, algo brusco- confiamos en ti, y ahora, Sokka, necesito que me ayudes a cocinar…

-¡Estás loco! –Exclamó- ¡no dejaré a Katara sola con…!

-¡Ya basta, Sokka! –Dijo Aang con firmeza- Si tanto te preocupa que Zuko se quede a solas con Katara, entonces que Toph que se quede en tu lugar para "vigilarlo".-Replicó el chico Avatar cansinamente.

El joven de la Tribu Agua miró a su amigo y de forma muy sumisa, aceptó su sugerencia asintiendo con la cabeza. Salieron de la habitación en silencio.

Zuko soltó un sonoro bufido. _"¡Qué día de locos!"_, pensó mientras se pasaba las manos por el rostro y luego fijaba los ojos sobre la muchacha desfallecida.

-Oye, _Principito_ –le habló Toph-, dime la verdad, ¿en serio fue un accidente el que cayeras sobre _Princesa de Azucar_?

El aludido suspiró, agotado de la situación:

-No empieces tú ahora, por favor.

* * *

**OoOoOoOoO**

Al abrir los ojos, Katara vio todo borroso. Se pasó una mano por los ojos y cuando pudo distinguir las cosas con más claridad, se preguntó en dónde rayos se encontraba. Como si se tratase de una película, varias imágenes cruzaron por su mente haciéndole recordar lo último que había sucedido. Con algo de dificultad, se sentó en la cama. Se sentía muy cansada y se arrepentía de no haber desayunado ya que tenía mucho apetito. La puerta de la habitación se abrió y Toph entró con una sonrisa en los labios:

-¡Ya era hora que despertaras!

-Si… -se pasó una mano por el cabello y lo sintió extrañamente caliente. Bajó la vista y mirando su ropa, se dio cuenta de algo: estaba toda seca y completamente cálida- ¿pero cómo…?

-¿Tu ropa?

-Si…

-_Sifu __Hotman _la secó.

-¿QUÉ?

-En realidad iba a desvestirte pero tu hermano no se lo permitió…

-¿QUÉ? -Volvió a repetir Katara.

-Era una broma, _princesa _-Rió Toph, observando el rostro casi descompuesto de su amiga.

-No me hizo gracia -Replicó ella.

-A Sokka tampoco le hizo mucha gracia que _Sifu Hotman_ tuviera que secarte…

-¿Que hizo qué? -La Maestra Agua se quedó mirando estupefacta a la chica ciega.

-No sé por qué le das tanta importancia –se encogió de hombros-, lo único que hizo fue emplear sus movimientos de fuego-control para evaporar el agua ya que estabas toda húmeda.-Explicó.

-¿Y por qué no esperaron a que despertara?

-_Pies ligeros_ sugirió que secar tu ropa sería lo mejor. Cuando te desmayaste estabas muy fría y temimos que tuvieras algún ataque de hipotermia… o que cogieras algún resfriado.

-¿Y tenía que ser Zuko…? -Continuó Katara, sin creer lo que estaba escuchando.

-¿Y qué tiene de malo eso? –le respondió con otra pregunta Toph-, él era el único que podía ayudarte debido a las condiciones en las que te encontrabas, o te secaba con sus movimientos o te desvestía para ponerte ropa seca… además, ¿por qué tanta renuencia a aceptar que _Sifu Hotman _te ayudó estando tú inconsciente? ¿Acaso crees que te hizo algo aprovechándose de la situación…?

-¡No, para nada! –Se exaltó la chica, sonrojándose-, es solo que… es extraño que él hiciera algo así –hizo un mohín-, bueno, en realidad hoy todo ha sido muy raro… -Se encogió de hombros mientras movía las piernas y se sentaba al borde de la cama. Un leve mareo la aquejó y se llevó una mano a la cabeza.

-Creo que deberías de descansar un poco más. Aang y tu hermano están preparando el almuerzo y te lo traerán para acá. –Dijo una persona entrando en la habitación. _Su_ _propia _habitación.

-Yo ya me siento mejor, sólo necesitaba dormir un poco. Creo que debería ir con ellos para ver cómo van las cosas.-Repuso la joven de ojos azules a la vez que se ponía de pie tratando de aparentar firmeza.

-Pero… -Zuko dudó-, no te ves muy bien…

Katara se irguió completamente y sintiéndose (repentinamente) mejor, lo fulminó con la mirada.

Toph murmuró entre dientes:

-Mal comentario, _Sifu Hotman. _

Él no comprendió al instante lo que le quiso decir la chica ciega, pero cuando sus ojos se encontraron con unos azules que lo taladraban, cayó en la cuenta de su error.

-No estoy pidiendo _su_ aprobación, _Príncipe Zuko_ –masculló fieramente Katara-, ¡Si no _le_ gusta mi aspecto personal, lo lamento mucho pero no lo cambiaré! Y si soy _tan_ _fea _¡entonces no me mires!

-Te lo dije.-Volvió a decir la bandida ciega antes de salir de la habitación y dirigirse a la cocina en donde Sokka la estaba llamando a base de gritos.

Zuko la ignoró y centró su atención en la chica que lo miraba con odio. Cansado de la situación, habló, sin poder evitar alzar una ceja en gesto casi desdeñoso:

-Escucha, _campesina_, me da exactamente igual cómo luzcas, yo me refería a que no te ves muy bien de salud, aún te encuentras débil y por mi puedes andar desnuda si quieres, créeme que eso me tendría sin cuidado.-Le dijo, saboreando silenciosamente el haberla dejado sin palabras. No sabía por qué, pero no había podido contener las ganas de contestarle como se lo merecía, pese a todo, él seguía siendo un Príncipe (como se lo había recordado) y ella… una humilde aldeana… y poderosa Maestra Agua.

Casi tan rápida como un rayo, se acercó a él para abofetearlo, sin embargo, Zuko la atajó y tomándola por la muñeca impidió que lo golpease.

* * *

**OoOoOoOoO**

**N/A: ¿Y bien? Aún faltan más escenas Zutara xD y en el próximo capítulo se viene otra _más _interesante aún. **

** Agradecimientos especiales a:**

**_-paolyt; -Amelia_Badguy; -Orion no Saga; -Azrasel; -Dacne; -Himeko Zukara Lovebender; -Lin Hashimoto; -LeRosse; -Rashel Shiru; -Pame-Chan xP; -Hikari_Akaitsuki; -baneshii; -SakUra-UchIHa-UzuMakI; -LadyDown; -youweon ; -Xll.-'Stephanie'; -Aralys; -Variex; -dramaqueen4ever; -quimbaya; -jhoker; -Nadiakiara; -zutara4ever17_**

**_ Espero saber de ustedes y recuerden dejar REVIEWS y sus MAILS!!!_**

**_ Muchos saludos y besos!!! Se les quiere!!!! =D _**

**_ ¡¡¡Y LES DESEO UNA MUY Y PRECIOSA FELIZ NAVIDAD!!!  
_**


	7. Capítulo VII: Nuevas Sensaciones

**N/A: Hola amigos!!! Como siempre, yo tardándome tanto con las actualizaciones u.u Pero aunque tenía el cap. listo no sé por qué no quería subirlo aún jejeje... además que últimamente para lo único que uso el internet es para ver Vampire Knight (que por cierto, se los recomiendo al 100%, es una serie de animé de los más genial!!!) y ver la segunda temporada de Dexter (otra serie muy entretenida y con harta sangre jejeje, especial para a todos los que le gustan los asesinatos, como a mi!! ^^), y por lo mismo, me he viciado tanto que apenas prendo el notebook, me meto a la página para ver los caps... Pero eso cambió!!! Ahora estoy aquí después de un mes y algo de ausencia. **

** Pero no se molesten conmigo por tanta ingratitud con el ff ¿eh?, verán, en enero me fui de Gira de Estudios a Brasil por una semana y como es obvio, allá entre tantos garotos no iba a encontrar el tiempo suficiente para actualizar, ¿verdad? jajaja... lo pasé tan increíble que cuando regresé a Chile, ¡me dio una nostalgia enorme xP! eso si, -y no sé por qué lo escribo aquí ¬¬'- debo confesar que me porté mal, y pues... como deben haber leído en la nota del cap. anterior, yo estaba "andando" con un chico pero... ups!! me involucré con otro allá en Brasil (pero no era garotinho jejeje... sino que chileno ¬¬, en realidad iba en mi misma gira, aunque de otro curso =P) y apenas llegué acá tuve que confesar mi pecado jajaja porque o si no él igual se iba a enterar pues todos supieron mi... "desliz" jajaja, "percance" o como se le llame... aunque dicen por ahí que curado no vale xD jajaja... no es que yo haya estado borracha... si no... con unos cuantos grados de alcohol no más en mi sangre xD**

** Ok, Ok, mejor vuelvo al tema del ff ¬¬' antes que convierta esto en mi diarios de vida... o de confesión jajajaja.**

**Bien, como ya lo había dicho, y lo prometido es deuda, este cap. contiene Zutara y ojalá lo disfruten tanto como cuando yo lo escribí ^^**

* * *

**Capítulo VII: Nuevas sensaciones**

Katara estaba furiosa, su respiración agitada así lo demostraba. ¡Lo odiaba, ahora se daba cuenta! Su cuerpo estaba completamente tenso y lamentaba enormemente no tener agua cerca para darle su merecido a aquel imbécil principito. ¡Lo sabía, siempre lo supo! ¡Él no había cambiado! ¡Aún seguía siendo el mismo chico arrogante y majadero! ¡Un insufrible! ¡Muy buen Maestro Fuego sería de Aang pero seguía siendo enemigo de ella! Sintiendo cómo la ira recorría su cuerpo, levantó la otra mano para golpearle el rostro y su movimiento fue tan inesperado que logró su cometido. La mejilla sana del chico había quedado roja por el golpe y era seguro que debía de arderle como mil demonios.

Ella lo miró triunfante, pero el sentimiento de victoria fue efímero al verlo entrecerrar los ojos con furia.

Con rapidez y brusquedad, el Príncipe Exiliado le agarró la otra muñeca, inmovilizándola. Su agarre era firme y casi doloroso. Su rostro mostraba determinación y fiereza.

-Jamás vuelvas a hacer eso -masculló Zuko con furia contenida a la vez que impedía que se soltase de sus manos- ¿me oíste bien? nunca vuelvas siquiera a intentarlo nuevamente.-Le dijo en voz baja y con tono amenazador.

-¿O si no qué? –Replicó- ¿Va a encerrarme acaso en una celda, _Príncipe_ _Zuko_? -Continuó Katara sin dejarse amedrentar por sus palabras.

Tenso, Zuko apretó los dientes. De manera casi violenta y sin soltarla, empujó a la chica hacia la pared más cercana y levantándole ambas muñecas, las apoyó en la pared dejándolas a la altura de los hombros.

-No me provoques –le dijo por lo bajo el muchacho con tono más amenazante aún-, no te conviene hacerlo.

-¡Yo no te tengo miedo! –Le espetó Katara, hecha una fiera- ¡Y no vuelvas a amenazarme _Principito sin trono! _

Zuko la arrimó con más fuerza contra la pared. La chica se estremeció levemente al sentir el frío del material contra la cálida piel de su espalda baja, piernas y brazos desnudos.

-No me provoques –repitió él-, yo acostumbro a ser muy tranquilo pero si sigues comportándote así, te aseguro que no te gustarán las consecuencias.-Terminó de decir él, quedando peligrosamente muy cerca suyo.

Katara se quedó mirando fijamente aquellos ojos refulgentes. El rostro de Zuko estaba a un palmo de distancia del suyo y eso la puso algo nerviosa. Su cercanía tenía cierto efecto sobre ella, la hacía no desviar la mirada y peor aún, la hacía temblar un poco. Se pasó la lengua por los labios inconscientemente y pudo notar cómo la mirada de él se desviaba hacia su boca por un pequeño instante.

-Si vuelves a amenazarme, a quien no le gustarán las consecuencias será a ti... -Masculló, pensando seriamente en utilizar algo de Sangre Control para librase de él.

Las manos de Zuko se cerraron con mayor fuerza alrededor de sus muñecas, apretándolas aún más contra la pared.

-Ya me estoy cansando de tu comportamiento y créeme que mi paciencia tiene un límite.-Le replicó el muchacho con voz estrangulada.

-¡Pues mi paciencia ya se agotó y si no me sueltas ahora mismo…!

-¿Qué harás, _campesina_? ¿Vas a lanzarme al lago? -Rió irónico mientras impedía que ella se soltase de su fuerte agarre. Furiosa, Katara comenzó a moverse bruscamente para zafarse de una vez por todas de las manos de ese maldito Maestro Fuego.

_"¡Maldición!"_, no podía hacer uso de su Sangre Control, se sentía débil y cansada, no podría concentrase en ninguna vena ni arteria mayor...

-¡Suél-ta-me! -Articuló con dificultad en medio de cada intento para que la soltara.

-No antes que aclaremos algunas cosas.-Soltó Zuko muy decidido mientras que trataba de inmovilizarla con mucha dificultad. Cambiando de táctica, arrimó todo su cuerpo contra el de ella y la sintió estremecer.

Katara dejó de moverse apenas sintió cómo el cuerpo del Príncipe se apretaba contra el suyo. No estaba preparada para sentir lo que sintió. Su corazón comenzó a palpitar más rápido que antes acelerando su respiración notablemente. Un leve mareo la hizo cerrar los ojos por unos segundos.

-Yo no tengo nada que aclarar contigo.-Le espetó ella haciendo un gran esfuerzo para no perder el hilo de la discusión. Jamás había estado tan cerca de Zuko como lo estaba ahora, exceptuando la reciente ocasión cuando cayeron accidentalmente sobre la cama.

-Estás muy equivocada si piensas eso –el tono que usó el joven la enfureció aún más-, tenemos que aclarar ciertos puntos…

-¡Vete al infierno! -Escupió con verdadero enojo la muchacha haciendo un nuevo intento de soltarse de él.

El roce casi íntimo de sus cuerpos produjo que el Príncipe gruñera y que la joven Maestra Agua reprimiera un leve jadeo.

Katara apretó los labios para impedir que cualquier sonido escapara de su boca. Estaba aterrada. ¿Qué le sucedía? Nunca en su vida había sentido las sensaciones que ahora estaban recorriendo su cuerpo como si fuesen corrientes eléctricas. Aunque pudo contener el jadeo, no pudo evitar arquear la espalda acercándose más a él. ¡Malditos fueran todos esos estremecimientos! Algo estaba ocurriendo con su cuerpo, mente y con su corazón el cual no paraba de latir agitadamente.

_"Tranquila, se debe a que estás agotada. A nada más"_, se dijo mentalmente.

-Cuida… tus palabras, _campesina_.-Dijo Zuko, con tono áspero y entrecortado. _"Eres un imbécil"_, se regañó. ¿Por qué demonios no podía pensar un poco antes de actuar? Sabía perfectamente que el solo hecho de estar junto a esa chica lo inquietaba y ahora que la tenía atrapada con su propio cuerpo… ¡cómo soportarlo! Apretó los labios para reprimir un nuevo jadeo de placer. La situación se le estaba yendo de las manos. Sólo había querido ponerla en su lugar, demostrarle quién era él y que lo respetase, y a pesar de estar ganando y tenerla atrapada contra la pared sin escapatoria alguna, ella no se doblegaba ni un poco.

-No-vuelvas-a-llamarme-campesina.-Le dijo entre dientes ella, mientras se movía de un lado a otro tratando de alejarse de su persona. Pero cada vez que lo intentaba, más sensaciones llegaban a su cuerpo alterando sus terminales nerviosas hasta hacerla respirar de forma entrecortada.

Zuko tragó saliva dificultosamente. ¡Dios, esa chica acabaría de un segundo a otro con su _autocontrol_!

-Deja de moverte ¿quieres? -Pronunció roncamente tratando de ignorar las oleadas de placer que estaba sintiendo con cada roce que ella provocaba.

Estaba pensando que había sido una muy mala idea haberla llamada _campesina_ -aunque eso fuera-. Pero ya era tarde, ahora la tenía deliciosa -y la vez- dolorosamente apretada contra todo su cuerpo… Había creído por un instante que el arrimarse contra ella la tranquilizaría y podrían aclarar ciertas cosas –o establecer algunas reglas- pero se daba cuenta que había pecado de ingenuo. Era obvio que no había calculado las consecuencias de la extrema cercanía de aquel cuerpo femenino.

-Dejaría de moverme… si me soltaras.-Dijo jadeante la muchacha, disfrutando secretamente la sensación de estar rozando su cuerpo contra el del Maestro Fuego.

-Te soltaría si fueras menos impetuosa… por no decir… salvaje.-Continuó el joven cada vez más desesperado con los movimientos de la muchacha. Su cuerpo lo impulsaba a hacer algo que estaba comenzado a desear con imperiosidad, pero su mente lo detenía a tiempo.

-¡El salvaje… eres tú! -Exclamó Katara, tratando de no perder la concentración e impidiendo que su mente se nublara por las sensaciones placenteras recién descubiertas.

Zuko la miró a los ojos por unos intensos y largos segundos. Luego, como si hubiese llegado a una conclusión, soltó de improviso:

-Quizás tengas razón... y si lo sea.

Y respondiendo a uno de sus más fuertes instintos, frotó su cadera contra la de la chica. Ésta cerró los ojos mordiéndose el labio inferior. Zuko emitió un ronco gemido y sus labios rozaron su oído izquierdo haciéndola suspirar quedamente. Y así se quedaron. Ya ella no se movía, pero aún así el joven continuaba aprisionándola con su propio cuerpo. Por interminables segundos, ninguno de los dos pronunció palabra, y en la habitación sólo se escucharon sus agitadas respiraciones. Zuko no se movió ni un ápice. Toda su humanidad estaba en contacto con el atractivo cuerpo de aquella Maestra Agua y no podía negar que lo que estaba sintiendo era una sensación sumamente excitante. Su rostro estaba lo suficientemente cerca para olerla y cuando percibió el perfume femenino un estremecimiento le recorrió la espina dorsal inexplicablemente.

Katara había cerrado los ojos por unos segundos. Estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para impedir que su mente se turbara. Sentía los labios de Zuko rozando su oído y eso la hacía estremecerse. ¿Pero estremecerse de qué?, se preguntaba. ¿Qué era aquello que la recorría de pies a cabeza, como oleadas de calor? Su cuerpo ardía por algo, por algo que estaba necesitando desesperadamente, pero no sabía qué era. Sólo estaba consciente del fuerte cuerpo masculino estrechado al suyo, de esas manos apretando sus muñecas y por último, que estaba a su merced. No podía defenderse. La tenía firmemente agarrada y ni agua tenía cerca. Se sorprendió al darse cuenta que la situación de estar indefensa ante él no le asustaba. Ocurría otra cosa. No le temía y además sabía que él no sería capaz de herirla. Pero, ¿por qué tan segura de eso? También lo ignoraba. Sólo quería saciar aquel vacío que se estaba apoderando de su ser. Katara comenzó a alarmarse. Las sensaciones en su cuerpo estaban siendo demasiado fuertes para ignorarlas, y demasiado placenteras para reprimirlas. Fue ella la que ahora se frotó contra el duro cuerpo y descubrió que aquello incrementaba las sensaciones placenteras. Maravillada pero a la vez insegura por el descubrimiento, movió cadenciosamente su cadera. Volvió a cerrar los ojos mientras las oleadas de placer la recorrían hasta llegar a un punto especial de su anatomía. Y así de rápido, la joven Maestra Agua se dio cuenta de lo que le sucedía. Y también del por qué de sus estremecimientos. Tragó saliva, sintiéndose culpable por lo que le estaba sucediendo. Era _deseo_, un deseo apremiante que en vez de disminuir, aumentaba más y más en su cuerpo. Su cadera volvió a moverse arrancándole al Príncipe Exiliado un ronco gemido.

-Por favor… -le rogó él- deja de hacer eso.

-¿Hacer qué? –Katara lo miró con sus hipnotizantes ojos azules sintiendo como en sus mejillas se acumulaba su vergüenza.

-Deja de moverte –gruñó Zuko, lamentando haber cedido al deseo de su cuerpo y volviendo rápidamente en sí-, tenemos que hablar.

-Primero tienes que soltarme.-Le dijo ella, quedándose quieta no por petición del Príncipe, sino para darse un respiro y dejar que su pulso se desacelerara. Eran demasiadas las emociones juntas en su cuerpo y no sabía ya cómo reaccionar. Una parte suya la instaba a hacer algo que estando completamente lúcida jamás haría.

-Te soltaré si dejas de comportarte como una loca niña inmadura.

Katara bufó, molesta por el comentario. ¿Loca e inmadura, ELLA?

-Yo no soy la que está violentando a alguien por diferencia de opiniones, así que el _niño_ inmaduro aquí es otro.-Retrucó la joven, tratando de no mirarlo a los ojos.

El Maestro Fuego sonrió con diversión:

-¿Te estoy violentando?

-¡Sólo te estás aprovechando porque no tengo agua cerca! –Soltó ella- ¡Sabes que no puedo atacarte ni defenderme, pero no creas que para la próxima estaré tan indefensa!

-No habrá una próxima vez, te lo aseguro -espetó Zuko, observándola seriamente desde los pocos centímetros que los separaban-. Y no me estoy aprovechando de nada, sólo quiero que aclaremos algunas cosas pero tú lo has complicado todo.-Agregó él, sabiendo perfectamente que lo último que había dicho era completamente cierto. Si tan sólo ella no fuese tan desquiciadamente atractiva podrían haber llegado a un acuerdo para llevarse mejor sin tener que pasar por todo aquella deliciosa tortura. Estaba comenzando a calmar sus ímpetus y a ralentizar las palpitaciones de su cuerpo, cuando la vio relamerse los labios. ¡Maldición, por qué tenía que ser tan insinuadora! ¿Es que acaso esa chica no sabía los efectos que le producía tal acción? Su cuerpo volvió a tensarse desplazando la reciente relajación contraída.

Katara vio cómo los ojos dorados del chico parecían brillar y sintió un vuelco en el estómago. Y aquella inexplicable reacción la preocupó. ¿Qué diablos pasaba con ella? Lo único que sabía era que debía irse de ahí cuánto antes.

-¿Vas a soltarme de una vez por todas? –Inquirió, perdiendo la paciencia.

Él le iba a responder, cuando de pronto escucharon unos golpes al otro lado de la puerta y luego una voz muy conocida:

-¿Por qué debo golpear antes de entrar, Toph? –Se escuchó a Sokka hablar después de haber golpeado tres veces la puerta- ¿a qué te refieres con que puedo interrumpir…?

Zuko soltó a Katara tan repentinamente que ésta casi cae al suelo de la sorpresa. El movimiento del Príncipe fue lo bastante rápido para evitar que Sokka los viera y malinterpretara las cosas.

El joven de la Tribu Agua entró a la habitación con el ceño fruncido mientras miraba a su hermana y a Zuko perspicazmente, escudriñando todo en busca de algo sospechoso.

-¿Qué estaban haciendo ustedes dos acá, y solos? –Preguntó tratando de sonar muy casual.

Katara lo miró, ofendida:

-¿Qué crees tú?

-No lo sé, hermanita, dime tú qué es lo que crees que yo debería creer…

-¡Por favor, Sokka, no empieces de nuevo!

-¿Y qué quieres que haga Katara? –Le soltó intempestivamente su hermano- ¡eres mi hermana, y debo cuidar de ti! ¿Qué quieres que piense, si cuando vengo a buscarte me doy cuenta que has estado bastante rato a _solas _con un chico que además no _lleva su camisa puesta_? ¡Y en un cuarto!

Zuko comenzó a sentirse avergonzado. "No otra vez", se dijo mentalmente, mientras buscaba con la vista alguna camisa.

Katara lo miró, luego bajó la vista hasta su torso desnudo y ruborizándose inevitablemente, apartó la mirada.

"_¡Por Agni!, si vuelve a mirarme de esa forma... !"_

-Escucha, Sokka, -espetó Zuko, comenzando a sudar un poco y tratando de sacar de su mente la imagen de aquellos ojos azules acariciándolo- ¡yo nunca tendría algo con tu hermana! ¿Entiendes? ¡Es… es simplemente _imposible_! Así que espero que no vuelvas a desconfiar de mí, que yo no tengo interés alguno en Katara.

-¡Y que te quede claro Sokka, que yo jamás me rebajaría a estar con un _Principito_ tan _arrogante_ y _majadero _como él!

-¡Yo seré arrogante pero tú eres una inmadura!

-Hace unos instantes demostraste que eras tú el inmaduro. ¡No soportas que alguien te lleve la contra! ¡Todos deben pensar y acatar las órdenes del _Príncipe-sin-trono-Zuko! _–Se mofó la chica, poniendo énfasis en las últimas palabras.

-Y tú no logras aceptar que no eres lo suficientemente atractiva como para…

-¡Esperen, deténganse YA! –Exclamó Sokka- ¡Dios, parecen niños pequeños discutiendo!

Zuko y Katara quedaron viéndose atentamente. Cada uno tenía en la mente las palabras pronunciadas por el otro. La joven fue la primera en desviar la mirada justo a tiempo para evitar que el Maestro Fuego notase cómo una lágrima recorría su mejilla. Sin decir nada, se fue corriendo hacia la puerta y salió, dejando la puerta entreabierta.

-Tu hermana es muy difícil ¿sabes? –Comentó después de un momento de silencio, Zuko.

-Sí, lo sé… no te ha hecho las cosas muy fáciles ¿verdad?

Él negó con la cabeza, mientras sonreía amargamente. ¡Si tan solo Sokka se imaginase lo complicado que era para él tratar con una chica como Katara!

-Creo que… tengo que dejar de desconfiar tanto en ti… -reconoció el moreno- es que… -se llevó una mano a la cabeza- verás… temo el día en que Katara llegue a tener novio o a… -pareció meditar las palabras- olvídalo.-Se encogió de hombros.

-¿Tú crees que algún día tu hermana y yo llegaremos a ser…? –Preguntó asombrado el Príncipe Desterrado.

-Bueno… a decir verdad… no –rió- es sólo que… ¡tú eres un chico! y ella… ¡es una chica! y… ya sabes… muchas veces….

-OK. Sokka, ya entendí –lo interrumpió, algo acalorado-, sólo despreocúpate que entre Katara y yo… jamás habrá algo.

-Lo sé… solo que… antes que yo los hubiera visto a ti y a Katara sobre la cama…

-¡Pero si ya te dijo que fue un accidente! –Soltó rápidamente Zuko.

-Si… pero antes de verlos así, nunca se me había pasado por la cabeza el que ustedes dos podían… -se quedó en silencio- en realidad aún no lo creo, tú y Katara son demasiado diferentes y siempre están discutiendo…

-¿Y cuál es el inconveniente, entonces?

-Ninguno, creo –volvió a encogerse de hombros-, es solo que… cuando venía hacia acá a ver a Katara, Toph me dijo que lo mejor era golpear antes de entrar porque podía interrumpir algo. Al principio no entendí a qué se refería por lo que le hice caso, pero después comprendí lo que había sugerido y al abrir la puerta… temí por un instante que…

-Ya basta, –lo detuvo algo molesto el Maestro Fuego-, Toph es así, no deberías hacerle tanto caso y creer todo lo que dice. Sólo era una broma, a lo mejor quería saber cómo reaccionabas, quién sabe…

Como si presintiera que estaban hablando de ella, Toph irrumpió en la habitación sobresaltando a ambos chicos:

-¿Qué le hicieron a Katara? –Preguntó mirándolos de forma acusatoria pese a ser ciega.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué le ocurre?

-No lo sé, díganme ustedes qué diablos le hicieron. -Contestó.

-No le hicimos nada. -Se encogió de hombros Zuko.

-¿Qué le pasa a mi hermana? –Volvió a preguntar Sokka, preocupado.

-Acaba de chocar conmigo ¡y la escuché llorar!… -Toph se cruzó de brazos- ¡Sokka! ¿Podrías dejarme sola un momento con _Sifu Hotman_?

-Eh… claro… -el chico la miró extrañado- yo… iré a buscar a mi hermana.

Apenas el joven de la Tribu Agua se fue del cuarto, la muchachita dio unos pasos hacia el Maestro Fuego y lo golpeó en el pecho con el dedo índice a la vez que le espetaba:

-Dime la verdad _Principito_, ¿qué le hiciste a Katara?

-¿Qué? ¡Yo no le he hecho nada! –Se defendió, alterado por la inculpación.

-¡Estoy segura que ella salió llorando de _ésta _habitación! ¡_Tu_ habitación! No me mientas, ¿qué le hiciste a mi amiga? –Continuó la bandida ciega, con fiera determinación- ¡vamos, cuéntame o comenzaré a imaginarme cosas…!

-Tú _ya _tienes demasiada imaginación.-Fue la concisa respuesta del Maestro Fuego mientras se dirigía a su cama y se recostaba en ella con aparente tranquilidad.

La muchachita caminó hacia donde estaba él, y tomándose la cabeza con una mano, exclamó:

-¡No los entiendo! ¡Realmente no puedo comprender nada!

-No hay nada que comprender.-Se encogió de hombros el chico.

-Tú y Katara estaban haciendo algo antes que Sokka entrara y aunque no quiero saber los detalles ¡dime porqué salió tan alterada!

-¿De-detalles? –Zuko la miró entre confundido y avergonzado.

-¡Oh, vamos, no me vendrás ahora con la excusa de que estabas con Katara jugando al papá y a la mamá! –Replicó Toph, visiblemente molesta y ante el asombro del joven, ella continuó- te lo estoy pidiendo de forma muy amigable, _Sifu Hotman, _no me obligues a emplear la fuerza, ¿qué sucede con Katara? ¿Acaso fue el cabeza hueca de Sokka quien le dijo algo o fuiste tú? Katara es alguien muy fuerte, pocas veces la he escuchado llorar y…

-De verdad Toph, no sé porqué estaría llorando. Antes de salir de aquí discutimos, ya sabes, como siempre, sólo con la pequeña excepción de que Sokka volvió a insinuar ciertas cosas…

-¿Entre tú y ella?

Él asintió de forma evasiva pero recordó que la chica era ciega por lo que contestó con un "Si", rotundo.

-¿Y por qué discutieron ahora? Antes de dejarlos solos ya estaban comenzando a discutir pero después sentí que las cosas estaban mejorando entre ustedes y…

-¿Co-cómo es eso?

Toph trató infructuosamente de mirarlo significativamente:

-¿Te explico con manzanas? –Dijo, mordazmente la niña- tanto tu temperatura corporal como la de Katara estaban aumentando, es decir, sus pulsos estaban alterados, o sea, estaban agitados y eso es lo mismo que decir que…

-¡Está bien, está bien! –La interrumpió Zuko, algo ruborizado- ya sé a dónde quieres llegar ¡pero no pienses que ella y yo… que nosotros…! –Comenzó a balbucear, nervioso- ¡demonios! –Soltó- ¡volvimos a discutir después de haberle aclarado a Sokka que entre ambos no había y nunca pasaría algo entre los dos! ¿Satisfecha? Además, dudo mucho que por la discusión que tuvimos ella se haya ido llorando…

-¿Qué le dijiste a Sokka para aclararle la situación entre tú y su hermana?

Zuko la miró sin comprender a qué se debía la pregunta, sin embargo, la respondió luego de haber recordado lo que le había dicho al chico de la Tribu Agua:

-Sólo le dije que era imposible que yo tuviese algo con ella.

-¿Sólo eso?

Toph parecía no muy conforme con la respuesta dada.

-Sí.-Contestó él con seguridad.

-¿Seguro? –él volvió a asentir con la cabeza olvidándose por un momento que era Toph su interlocutora y repitió el "Si" rotundo- y… quizás… ¿no volviste a decirle que era poco atractiva o algo así que hiriese su autoestima?

Esta vez el Maestro Fuego dudó. Ya no recordaba muy bien si había dicho algo con respecto a eso aunque…

-S-si… creo que le dije que… que no era lo suficientemente atractiva como para... –se detuvo y miró a la niña- ¿acaso crees que porque le dije que no era atractiva se puso a llorar? –Inquirió completamente incrédulo.

-No lo sé –le contestó-, pero seguro que heriste sus sentimientos…

-¡Oh, por favor! –Soltó él, escéptico- ¡sólo dos cosas! Primero: ¿Ella tiene sentimientos?, y segundo: ¿cómo puede ser que sus "supuestos" sentimientos se hieran tan fácilmente?

-Solo ve y habla con ella, _Chispitas_.-Le replicó ella haciendo un amago de irse.

-¿Qué? ¿Yo? ¡Pero si eres tú la que está preocupada por ella!

-Sí, pero lo más probable es que tú eres el culpable de todo y más te vale que te disculpes con ella.

-¿Por qué? ¡Sólo dije que no era lo suficientemente atractiva! –Refutó él, contrariado y cruzándose de brazos.

-Porque eso es mentira. Eres un mentiroso.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? Nunca… nunca has visto a Katara así que no puedes saber cómo es físicamente.-Objetó.

-Sólo dos cosas –dijo ella, imitándolo. Zuko frunció el ceño levemente-. Primero: si _Princesa de_ _Azúcar_ no fuese atractiva, los corazones de los chicos que la ven no latirían tan fuerte y sus pulsos no tendrían por qué aumentar. Y segundo, no puedes negar que ella te hace sentir cosas.

-¡Claro que me hace sentir cosas! –Admitió él, raudamente- ¡Enojo y frustración! -Se puso de pie y sin decir nada más se fue de su propia habitación.

Toph sólo movió la cabeza negativamente y suspiró.

* * *

**N/A: Si se animan a dejar comentarios les aseguro que actualizaré más pronto el siguiente capítulo. El hecho de saber que este ff es leído por ustedes por medio de sus opiniones es un gran motivo para continuarlo con el doble de ganas y con el anhelo de cada vez mejorarlo más. **

** Muchos saludos, que estén muy bien y besos!!! **

**REVIEWS-MAILS ^^**


End file.
